Harry Potter e a Batalha Final
by MaryLupin1979
Summary: É o último ano em Hogwarts, mas Harry, Ron e Hermione ainda têm muito que aprender, como por exemplo a lidar com os seus sentimentos. Harry terá que se esforçar para reconquistar Ginny, enquanto Ron e Hermione continuam sem assumir os sentimentos que têm
1. O Começo do Fim

Ai!- Gritou Harry, ao acordar com algo que lhe caiu em cima e o atingiu em cheio na cabeça. Praguejando entredentes, levantou-se e viu que Edwiges, a sua coruja branca, esvoaçava alegremente em seu redor, esperando uma recompensa pelo pacote que acabara de deixar cair em cima do dono.  
Levaram alguns segundos primeiro que o estremunhado Harry colocasse os óculos e reparasse no pacote que estava, agora, no seu colo e se decidisse a afagar as penas da coruja, que voltara para ele, após uma semana sumida.  
- 'Brigado, Edwiges. Por onde você andou, sou tonta? Bom, vê se, pelo menos, da próxima vez você acerta a pontaria!   
Olhou o pacote, sorrindo, com a certeza de que ceria um presente de aniversário. Sim, Harry fazia dezessete anos e estava certo: Edwiges trouxera um presente da sua melhor amiga, Hermione Granger. Rasgou o papel que envolvia o presente e sorriu ao dar de caras com um livro de capa prateada e letras pretas: "Fim do percurso escolar: e agora?"  
- Típico! - Murmurou. Hermione sempre lhe oferecia livros. Depois, porém, o sorriso se desvaneceu no seu rosto. Sim, iria começar muito em breve o seu último ano na Escola de Magia e Feitiçaria de Hogwarts, mas... e depois?  
Folheando o livro, confirmou o que já imaginava: era uma espécie de manual para feiticeiros em busca do primeiro emprego. Harry suspirou. "Será que eu sobrevivo até lá?", pensou. Hermione parecia não ter qualquer dúvida, apesar de Harry estar constantemente em perigo de vida...  
Porém, a segurança e confiança que a amiga demonstrava depositar nele fez com que ele sacudisse para longe os maus pensamentos. Mione era inteligente e ele a admirava muito. Acima de tudo, a amava como a uma verdadeira irmã. Ela e Rony Weasley, o seu outro melhor amigo, eram os irmãos que Harry nunca tivera.  
Nesse momento, uma pequena corujinha entrou pela janela do sótão onde Harry vivia, na casa dos seus antipáticos tios Trouxas, os Durlsey.  
-Pitch! - Exclamou, agarrando o bichinho, enquanto Edwiges se afastava, fazendo uns ruídos estranhos para demonstrar o seu despeito.  
Atado à patinha de Pitch estava um novo embrulho, da parte de Rony, o dono da corujinha. Imediatamente, Harry retirou com cuidado o embrulho da patinha da pequena coruja e lhe ofereceu um biscoito, que ela prontamente aceitou e mostrou o seu agradecimento presenteando-o com umas bicadinhas nas orelhas, antes de voltar a sair pela mesma janela por onde havia entrado.  
Edwiges aumentou o volume dos seus ruídos de despeito e Harry lhe atirou dois biscoitos de coruja, rindo e exclamando: "Ciumenta!"  
Ainda sorrindo, abriu o presente e os seus olhos verdes brilharam por detrás das lentes ao ver mais um livro, mas bem diferente do anterior: a sua capa colorida mudava de cor constantemente e as letras do título, igualmente de cor mutável, diziam: "Os Heróis do Quadribol".  
- Uau! - Exclamou, abrindo o livro no meio e dando de caras com fotos do seu jogo favorito e de jogadores que já eram considerados mitos naquele esporte.  
Folheando um pouco mais, achou um rosto conhecido e um sorriso malicioso bailou nos seus olhos: o jogador mais jovem que ele conhecia, Vítor Krum, da Bulgária, acenava alegremente na foto, abrindo um sorriso de orelha-a-orelha. - Algo de espantar, para quem sempre parecia estar de mau-humor e sempre aparecia nas fotos com cara de vampiro prestes a atacar.  
- Será que o Rony reparou nessa página? - Interrogou-se Harry. - Se ele tiver o livro, também, aposto que rasgou a página! - Rindo, começou lembrar o passado.  
No quarto ano em Hogwarts, haviam conhecido Vítor Krum e Rony, que era fã número um dele, acabara por ficar com uma péssima impressão do rapaz, que levara Hermione ao baile de Inverno que houve na escola e até hoje trocava correspondência com ela, mostrando-se verdadeiramente apaixonado... Porquê isso irritava tanto Rony, o próprio Weasley parecia não entender, mas Harry já havia entendido, desde as discussões do amigo com Hermione no quarto ano, que toda a tensão que sempre houvera entre os dois se traduzia em duas palavras: paixão recolhida.  
Harry deixou escapar uma pequena gargalhada, disposto a, nesse ano, fazer de tudo para que, finalmente, os seus dois melhores amigos entendessem e assumissem o que sentiam um pelo outro. Seria ótimo para eles, que seriam felizes, e também seria muito bom para ele próprio, que se livraria de uma vez por todas dos eternos boatos de que haveria algo entre Hermione e ele, Harry.  
Parecia que só ele notava o que se passava e, para ele, era tão óbvio, que sorria perante o fato dos dois não se aperceberem dos próprios sentimentos. Principalmente Hermione: tão inteligente com a sabedoria dos livros e, no entanto, não entendia o que se passava com ela mesma.  
Sorrindo, Harry se levantou, se dirigiu para a porta, que abriu, desceu as escadas e, quando estava entrando no banheiro, escutou a tosse do tio Válter atrás dele.  
- Pelo menos, "bom dia"! - Grunhiu o anafado tio.  
- Pelo menos, "feliz aniversário" - Devolveu Harry, com ar de desafio.  
O tio Válter semi-cerrou os olhos, murmurando algo imperceptível e desceu as escadas para a cozinha, resmungando, sem olhar para o sobrinho: "Bom dia, feliz aniversário e vê se desce logo para o café!"  
Harry abafou uma gargalhada. Desde que, quatro anos antes, Harry fizera (involuntariamente) com que a tia Guida (irmã do tio Válter) inflasse e levantasse vôo como um balão, os Dursley viviam assustados, temendo que, a qualquer momento, Harry se descontrolasse e acontecesse algo estranho de novo.  
Harry estava feliz como há muito tempo não estava. Ia voltar para Hogwarts, rever os seus amigos e... ia fazer 17 anos, o que significava que seria maior de idade, poderia se ver livre dos Dursley de uma vez por todas e fazer o que lhe desse na telha.  
Ele se enfiou debaixo do chuveiro, e sentiu a água morna escorrendo pelo seu corpo. Era uma sensação maravilhosa e Harry deu por ele pensando em como coisas simples podem ser tão agradáveis. Estava realmente feliz.  
Depois do banho, vestiu as calças e a camiseta que eram do enorme primo Duda (enorme para os lados... e um enorme chato, também). Harry sempre herdara as roupas de Duda. Jamais tivera roupas próprias (com exceção das roupas de Hogwarts e das camisolas de lã que a Srª Weasley fazia questão de lhe oferecer pelo Natal)...  
Mas agora, tudo isso ia terminar. Agora, ele poderia ir viver para o mundo mágico, onde era um feiticeiro rico e jamais teria que usar roupas em segunda mão.  
Sentindo uma enorme alegria, Harry desceu as escadas para o café da manhã.  
Era o começo do fim...


	2. Um Aniversário Diferente

Ao entrar na cozinha, Harry deparou com o mesmo espetáculo de todas as manhãs: o tio Válter e Duda comiam que nem uns famintos, enquanto a tia Petúnia que, provavelmente, já tomara o café-da-manhã, olhava embevecida para o filho, cujas banhas saíam por tudo quanto era buraco da cadeira onde ele estava sentado.  
-Até que enfim! - Exclamou a tia Petúnia, ao dar de caras com Harry. - Pensei que você tinha decidido não tomar café. Infelizmente, parece que me enganei.  
Harry encolheu os ombros, feliz demais para responder à tia e não pode esconder a sua satisfação quando, ao olhar para a mesa, viu um pote cheio de um delicioso doce de morango.  
Foi óbvio que Duda reparou no olhar de gula de Harry para o doce, porque imediatamente pegou o vidro, disposto a guardá-lo com a própria vida, se preciso fosse, e, com ar de troça, exclamou para Harry:  
- Nem pense nisso!  
O tio Válter e a Tia Petúnia não puderam evitar umas sonoras gargalhadas, enquanto Harry rolava os olhos e se sentava à mesa, na frente de Duda.  
Foi então que se ouviu um sonoro "ploc" e um homem alto, magro, ruivo e meio careca surgiu do nada, no meio da cozinha. A tia Petúnia soltou um grito abafado, o tio Válter exclamou "Oh!" e Duda deu um pulo na cadeira (ou melhor, _com_ a cadeira), de susto. A cadeira balançou, balançou e caiu no chão, com Duda preso nela.  
- De novo! - Perguntou Harry ao primo, sem esconder o riso, para logo ser fulminado pelo olhar furioso da Tia Petúnia, que correu para tentar retirar o filho da cadeira, gemendo:  
- Meu querido! Queridinho da mamãe, você está bem?  
- Me tire daqui! - Berrava Duda, furioso.  
- Eu estou tentando! - A tia Petúnia estava realmente aflita. - Válter, me ajude aqui!  
O marido, que continuava embasbacado, olhando o recém-chegado, saiu do seu estado catatônico e correu para junto da mulher, tentando ajudá-la a arrancar o filho da cadeira, enquanto Harry, ignorando o que se passava entre eles, abraçava o homem que aparecera do nada:  
- Sr. Weasley! Que surpresa boa!  
- Olá, Harry! - Disse Artur Weasley, pai de Rony, sorrindo. - Que bom te ver!  
- É mesmo muito bom vê-lo também! - Concordou Harry. - Que belo presente de aniversário! Mas... me diga, o que o trás aqui.  
- Oh, sim! Isso! - A expressão do rosto do Sr. Weasley se alterou por completo, de alegre para preocupada. - É que... bom... o Rony... ele...  
Foi a vez de Harry se preocupar:   
- O que foi que houve com o Rony? - Inquiriu. - Me fale!  
Artur pigarreou, antes de falar:  
- O Rony está doente. Ele precisa de você.  
Harry empalideceu, branco como cera, como se todo o seu sangue tivesse fugido e só conseguiu murmurar:   
- Eu vou até lá, agora!  
- Venha, sim, Harry. - Pediu Artur. - Vamos pela rede de Flu. Trouxe o pó comigo. Quando eu soube que os seus tios tinham resolvido destapar a lareira e ter uma normal, não hesitei em vir dessa forma!  
- Bom... quando eles fizeram isso, estavam certos de que o senhor jamais voltaria a repetir a proeza... - Respondeu harry, com um leve sorriso, embora muito preocupado com o estado de Rony.  
Quando o Tio Válter, finalmente, conseguiu arrancar Duda da cadeira e se voltou para destratar o recém-chegado, ele e Harry já haviam sumido dentro da lareira.

Harry já não lembrava muito bem da sensação de viajar pelo método do Pó de Flu, mas, naquele momento, percebeu que não era muito agradável. Uma sensação estranha no estômago e... e finalmente ele estava na casa dos Weasley.  
Na sua frente, toda a família, incluindo Rony com o ar mais saudável do mundo e Hermione também, exclamaram em uníssono:  
- Feliz Aniversário, Harry!  
Todos correram para abraçá-lo. Harry abraçou Rony com toda a sua força, falando, entre risos:  
- Achei que você estava doente, cara! Vim correndo, morto de preocupação... O seu pai me paga!  
Artur soltou uma gargalhada:  
- Não me culpe. - Disse ele. - A ideia foi da Gina.  
Harry ficou olhando para Gina, que acabava de presenteá-lo com um beijo em cada bochecha. Ela crescera muito desde o primeiro dia em que ele a vira. Gina se tornara uma adolescente linda, com os seus olhos azuis contrastando com os longos cabelos cor-de-fogo e umas sardas engraçadas, lhe salpicando o nariz.  
- Culpada! - Riu Gina. - Mas foi por uma boa causa... Se você visse a sua cara quando olhou para nós, Harry! Você estava tão engraçado!  
Harry continuou olhando para Gina. Em tempos, ela fora apaixonada por ele. Coisa de criança, claro, havia passado... mas... e ele? O que sentiria ele por Gina? Decididamente, a beleza e impulsividade dela não o deixavam minimamente indiferente.  
- Harry! - Uma floresta de cabelos castanhos, rebeldes, lhe tapou a visão de Gina, quando Hermione o abraçou. - Feliz Aniversário! Bem-vindo! Me diz uma coisa: você recebeu o presente que eu te mandei? Olhe que vai ser muito útil! A gente tem que planejar direitinho o nosso futuro! - Como sempre, Hermione falava sem parar... e sem largá-lo, quase o sufocando no meio do abraço.  
- Pára, Mione! - Exclamou Rony, meio irritado. - Deixa o Harry respirar um pouco! Que coisa!  
Rony e Mione viviam brigando desde o primeiro dia em que haviam se conhecido e ele não entendia como é que a sua melhor amiga, que ele admirava e defendia com unhas e dentes, podia deixá-lo tão irritado, às vezes.  
Na verdade, os dois eram polos totalmente opostos e Harry funcionava como o ponto de equilíbrio entre eles... Mas será que eles precisavam desse ponto de equilíbrio? Não seria melhor que se entendessem sozinhos? Assim como estavam, sempre ficavam lacunas por preencher nos assuntos que os faziam brigar. A maior parte das brigas era composta por bobagens, mas...  
A voz de Molly Weasley, mãe de Rony, arrancou Harry, quando ela disse a ele:  
- Bom, meu querido, agora vem a melhor parte: você não está pensando em voltar para casa daqueles Trouxas sem educação, está? - Antes que Harry pudesse abrir a boca para responder, abismado por ela, finalmente, cuspir o insulto que sempre guardara em relação aos Dursley, a Srª Weasley continuou. - É claro que não está... e não vai voltar mesmo. Você vai passar o resto do Verão aqui.  
- Mas... - gaguejou Harry. - E... e... as minhas coisas? Tenho que pegar as minhas coisas lá em casa.  
- Tolice! - Exclamou Molly. - O Artur vai até lá de novo e trás as suas coisas, não é Artur?  
- Claro, querida. - Foi a resposta.  
De repente, Molly parou de falar (algo raro) e começou a pensar durante uns segundos, após os quais disse a Harry:  
- A menos que você não tenha se despedido dos seus tios. Aí, então, vai ter que voltar lá, porque eles são uns mal-educados, mas você, meu querido, não é.  
Harry perdeu o sorriso que tinha no rosto. Voltar para junto dos Dursley, nem que fosse apenas por dois minutos, era a última coisa que ele queria. Olhou para Artur, com cara de quem pede auxílio e recebeu em troca uma piscadela de olho.  
- Não se preocupe, Molly. - Disse Artur para a mulher. - Ele se despediu da família.  
Harry suspirou de alívio, sentindo que aquele era o melhor aniversário da sua vida.


	3. O Último Regresso a Hogwarts

A multidão se aglomerava na estação ferroviária de King's Cross e Harry suspirou fundo ao entrar por entre as plataformas nove e dez e surgir em seguida na plataforma mágica nove e três quartos, onde se reuniu, junto com Ron, Hermione, Gina e Neville (seguidos por Artur, Molly e a Srª Longbottom) a uma população exclusivamente bruxa, composta por alunos de Hogwarts e respectivos familiares e amigos, que queriam se despedir antes da partida para mais um ano na escola de Magia e Feitiçaria.  
Os olhos de Harry se detiveram nuns rostinhos desconhecidos, aparentando certa de dez ou onze anos e logo deduziu que aqueles seriam os novos alunos, prestes a começar o seu primeiro ano de aprendizagem. Suspirou, com um laivo de nostalgia no pensamento. Lembrou do seu próprio primeiro ano, de como conhecera os amigos, os professores… colegas intragáveis, como Draco Malfoy, filho de um terrível Comensal da Morte, que fora parar a Azkaban e acabara sendo misteriosamente solto de novo… professores intragáveis, como Severus Snape, estranhamente membro da Ordem de Fênix,… de como descobriu que era famoso… e que a sua vida estava terrivelmente ameaçada pelo maior feiticeiro negro de todos os tempos…  
Um arrepio percorreu a sua espinha, à medida em que, na sua mente, passavam flashes de aventuras que vivera… e o rosto de Lord Voldemort, seu inimigo mortal…  
Os seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma voz desagradavelmente conhecida:  
- Hei, Potter! – Um sorriso malicioso bailava nos lábios de um rapaz esquisito, de nariz de batata e cabelo amarelo, quase branco. – Tinha uma certa esperança de não encontrar você por aqui. Julguei que, talvez, você tivesse decidido deixar Hogwarts, quando viu que, sem a protecção do seu querido Dumbledore, a escola não é assim tão agradável para você.  
- Vá morrer longe, Malfoy! – Resmungou Harry, irritado. De fato, desde que, no quinto ano, Dumbledore fora destituído do cargo de Director de Hogwarts, as coisas tinham mudado bastante. Ele achara que tudo ia voltar ao normal, quando Dumbledore voltara para Hogwarts, mas logo as coisas mudaram de novo, por imposição de um estranho Ministro da Magia...   
Draco soltou uma gargalhada maldosa:  
- Coitadinho do Potterzinho! Nem tem família para acompanhá-lo ao trem. Tem que vir com os _pobres_ Weasley! – Acentuou propositadamente a palavra "pobres". Embora a situação financeira dos Weasley tivesse melhorado substancialmente nos últimos tempos, não poderia, decerto, se igualar à de Malfoy ou do próprio Harry, cuja herança dos pais estava guardada no Banco de Gringotts.  
Ocupados com uma conversa com a avó de Neville Longbottom – o menino que estava junto de Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina -, Artur e Molly Weasley não se aperceberam do insulto de Malfoy, mas Rony e Gina se mostraram ambos verdadeiramente irritados, com as orelhas vermelhas de raiva. No entanto, foi ela quem avançou:  
- Retire o que você disse, Malfoy! – Exclamou Gina, furiosa.  
Draco deixou escapar nova gargalhada:  
- Hei-hei-hei, Weasley! – Disse, olhando para Rony. – A sua irmãzinha é dura… e, por incrível que pareça, nada feia, também! É assim que eu gosto delas!  
Harry sentiu uma onda de revolta invadi-lo. Como se atrevia Malfoy a falar assim de Gina?  
- Não se atreva a tocar com um único dos seus dedos nojentos na minha irmã! – Rosnou Rony, tentando controlar a sua fúria latente.  
- Deixa, Rony! – A irmã segurou-o por um braço. – Eu sei me defender muito bem… e você tem razão: os dedos dele _são_ nojentos. – Lançando um olhar de desprezo a Draco, Gina voltou as costas, rumando para junto dos pais e da Srª Longbottom.  
- Decididamente, ela é _mesmo_ dura! – Draco assobiou, para depois se voltar para Harry. – A única companhia minimamente decente que você conseguiu arrumar, Potter… apesar de ser uma Weasley. De resto, olha só para você: Longbottom, o palhaço; Weasley, o pobretão e Granger, a Sangue Ruim! Que figuras!  
Era demais para Rony. Já aguentara tempo demais. Hermione era filha de Trouxas e "Sangue Ruim" era o maior insulto que poderia ser dirigido a uma bruxa ou feiticeiro nessa situação. Com o rosto quase da cor do cabelo ruivo, Rony agarrou Malfoy pelos colarinhos, bradando:  
- Nunca mais a chame de "Sangue Ruim", entendeu!  
Foi a vez de Mione o puxar pelo braço, dizendo:  
- Deixe, Rony, não dê bola para ele. É isso mesmo que ele quer.  
Rony largou Draco, bufando, exatamente antes de dar de caras com o pai dele, Lúcio Malfoy, que se aproximou do filho, inquirindo:  
- Draco, o que é que você está fazendo junto dessa gentinha? O Crabbe e o Goyle estão procurando por você. Vamos embora! – Mr. Malfoy deu meia volta e rumou na direção oposta, sem olhar para Harry e seus amigos. Draco o seguiu, não sem antes olhar para o grupo com ar de desprezo e lançar:  
- Depois continuamos a conversa, Weasley furão.  
- Não queira continuá-la… - Resmungou Rony, entredentes, de forma que só Harry o escutou.  
Malfoy era pior do que Duda! Harry deu consigo pensando nisso e uma estranha sensação algo parecida com nostalgia o surpreendeu deveras. _Nostalgia_ ao pensar nos Dursley? Iria ter saudade deles? Seria possível?   
Recordou o momento em que Hagrid fizera crescer em Duda uma cauda de porco, a tia Guida esvoaçando no tecto, a descoberta de que a tia Petúnia era um aborto, o desgosto de Duda ao perder um campeonato de boxe e afogar as mágoas na comida, se tornando mais balofo ainda do que já era antes de praticar esporte…   
Lembrou, também, as fúrias dos tios, as roupas em segunda mão, a forma como era maltratado… Não, decididamente não iria ter saudades dos Dursley!  
Mais uma vez, os seus pensamentos foram interrompidos, dessa vez pela voz de Hermione:  
- Vamos?  
O Expresso de Hogwarts brilhava na sua frente. Estava na hora de partir para o seu último ano na escola.  
O que o aguardaria desta vez? Por onde andaria Voldemort, que, no ano anterior, após um grande ataque, fizera uma retirada estratégica?  
Com uma imensa amálgama de pensamentos e sentimentos misturados, Harry se despediu de Molly, Artur e a Srª Longbottom; os amigos fizeram o mesmo e, em seguida, entraram todos numa carruagem, juntando-se a Luna Lovegood, uma estranha garota de olhos protuberantes, cujo coração parecia balançar entre Harry e Rony.  
Na qualidade de monitores, Rony e Hermione tiveram que orientar os novos alunos e encaminhá-los para algumas carruagens vazias. Pouco depois, porém, estavam de volta.  
Era a última viagem para Hogwarts.

O Castelo se erguia na frente dos olhos de Harry, imponente como sempre… mas Hagrid não parecia o mesmo. Harry sentiu um aperto no estômago, ao perceber que o amigo meio-gigante estava impedido de falar com ele.   
As carruagens puxadas por Thestrals (que, desde a morte de Cho Chang pelas mãos dos Comensais da Morte, no ano anterior, já quase todos conseguiam ver) fizeram o seu caminho até ao castelo, transportando os alunos…

O céu da Sala Comum estava estrelado e tudo parecia demasiado calmo. A Professora MacGonnagal, ladeada pela Professora Umbridge, fez o discurso de abertura e Harry pensou em como era tão estranho não ouvir o discurso pela boca de Dumbledore.  
No ano anterior, presenciara aquela cena pela primeira vez e fora um grande choque, apesar de já saber o que se passava… Agora, ainda não tinha se conformado e sabia que jamais se conformaria. Suspirou. Ao menos, seria a última vez que assistiria a tal injustiça.


	4. Primeiro Dia de Aulas

Harry!  
Harry acordou com Rony o abanando violentamente. A custo, abriu um olho e, com a voz embargada pelo sono, resmungou:  
- O que foi, Rony? Me deixe dormir, estamos no meio da noite!  
- Meio da noite! – Quase gritou Rony. – Se você não se levantar bem rápido, vai acabar é perdendo o café da manhã, isso sim!  
Conseguindo, a custo, abrir os dois olhos, Harry encarou o amigo e murmurou:  
- Café da manhã?   
- Harry! – Exclamou Rony, exasperado. – Levanta, cara!   
Pegando os óculos de Harry, Rony os entregou ao amigo, que os colocou. Tão ensonado estava que os óculos ficaram de lado, presos apenas numa das orelhas.  
- Pelas barbas de Merlin, Harry! – Bufou Ron, meio preocupado e meio divertido. – O que é que está acontecendo com você!  
Harry bocejou, tentando endireitar os óculos, mas apenas conseguiu que eles se entortassem para o outro lado.  
- Estou morrendo de sono. - Explicou, com um bocejo. – Não dormi nada essa a noite.  
O rosto de Rony exprimiu preocupação, enquanto ele se sentava na cama do amigo.  
- Porquê? – Inquiriu, ansioso. – Foi a cicatriz? Doeu? Ou você teve mais uma daquelas visões ultra-realistas do que "Você Sabe Quem" estava fazendo?  
- Não… - Gaguejou Harry, acordando subitamente. – Não foi nada disso… quer dizer… acho que não… Foram só pesadelos terríveis… Sonhei a noite inteira…  
- Eu também! – Comentou Rony, com um tom de voz estranhamente sonhador e Harry ficou surpreendido ao notar no amigo uma expressão de felicidade; não pode deixar de sorrir interiormente, ao imaginar com quem ele teria sonhado a noite inteira: Hermione, claro… Mas não iria perguntar, porque sabia que o amigo jamais assumiria.  
Suspirando, Harry se levantou para o primeiro café-da-manhã do ano em Hogwarts.

- Poções! Logo a primeira aula do dia! – Suspirou Rony, enquanto se dirigia, com Harry e Mione, para a sala do Professor Snape. – Bela forma de começar o ano!  
Harry concordou:  
- Snape logo para começar é dose!  
- Olhem pelo lado positivo. – Disse Hermione. – É só mais um ano; depois, não serão mais obrigados a vê-lo… Já eu… se eu vier ensinar em Hogwarts, vou ter que encará-lo todos os dias.   
- Gabo a sua a paciência! – Disse Rony, revirando os olhos.  
- Eu também. – Concordou Harry. – Só que você está esquecendo uma coisa, Hermione: o Snape pertence à Ordem da Fénix, por isso não vamos nos ver livres dele assim tão facilmente.  
- É verdade, você tem razão. – Hermione tinha, obviamente, esquecido daquele pormenor.  
Entraram na sala e ocuparam os seus lugares, suspirando, resignados. A aula de Poções sempre fora a mais difícil, não tanto pela matéria, mas pelo Professor, que nutria por Harry um ódio indisfarçável, já que havia sofrido bastante nas mãos do pai dele, Tiago Potter, nos tempos em que ambos eram alunos de Hogwarts. A sua vingança em cima do filho daquele que tanto o humilhara e se divertira às suas custas era constante… apesar de, estranhamente, já ter salvo a vida dele mais de uma vez.  
A aula, só por si, com o Professor Snape, já seria um sacrifício, mas o facto de terem de partilhá-la com os Sonserinos a tornava realmente insuportável.  
Snape olhou para os alunos com o mesmo olhar frio de sempre e deteve os olhos negros em Harry:  
- Potter… Último ano, não é? Você deve estar ansioso para se ver livre de mim, certo?  
- Se é o senhor quem está dizendo, Professor… - Respondeu Harry, laconicamente.  
Snape fulminou-o com o olhar:  
- Muito cuidado, Potter… - Começou. – O último ano pode lhe trazer muitas surpresas.  
Um silêncio sepulcral inundou a sala. Neville, Parvati Patil e Lilá Brown suspenderam a respiração, na expectativa do que viria em seguida. De que surpresas estaria falando Snape?  
Todavia, ele não continuou o assunto. Pelo contrário, começou a dar a aula, acabando por mandá-los fazer uma Poção de Crescimento de Cabelo, que foram obrigados a testar em ratos, cujos pêlos começaram a crescer anormalmente, fazendo com que os bichinhos de assemelhassem a bolas de Quadribol peludas e com patas.  
- Deve ser isso que o Snape usa. – Disse Rony para Harry, com uma gargalhada abafada. – Bem que o meu pai também precisava de uma poção dessas.   
Harry riu, também:  
- Não me parece que o seu pai fosse gostar de ficar com o cabelo igual o do Snape. Ele parece que enfiou a cabeça num caldeirão cheio de cerveja amanteigada!  
Os dois amigos riram à socapa, até que Hermione fez:  
- Shiu! Vocês dois são podem ficar calados?  
- Mione, você não cansa de ser tão certinha? – Resmungou Rony.  
- Não. – Foi a resposta pronta e mal-humorada. – E, em vez de você me criticar, deveria era seguir o meu conselho, porque se o Snape pega vocês conversando…  
- Senhorita Granger! – A voz do professor Snape ecoou pela sala, fazendo Hermione dar um pulo na cadeira. – Pode partilhar connosco o que está dizendo ao Weasley?  
Hermione se tornou escarlate e só conseguiu gaguejar:  
- Eu… eu… é que…  
- Graças a Senhorita Granger, vou retirar cinco pontos da Grifinória. – A voz de Snape era tão fria como o seu olhar.  
- Professor! – Protestou Rony. – Se quer nos retirar pontos, não culpe a Hermione! Ela estava justamente a mandando a gente calar a boca!  
- Mais cinco pontos retirados da Grifinória. – Foi a resposta fria, enquanto Draco Malfoy sorria de satisfação e Snape se voltava para o quadro, onde começou a escrever os enunciados dos trabalhos que a classe teria que entregar na aula seguinte.  
Revoltado, Rony quis se levantar, mas Hermione o impediu, segurando o punho dele e murmurando, baixinho:  
- Fica quieto, Rony. Não vale a pena, você só vai piorar as coisas!  
Rony se deixou ficar no seu lugar e a mão de Hermione escorregou para cima da sua. Harry reparou imediatamente como os dois se tornaram mais vermelhos do que dois tomates maduros e se afastaram rapidamente.  
- Oh, que idiotas! – Pensou Harry, aborrecido. – Quando será que eles vão assumir? Acho que vou ter que ser eu a promover esse namoro. Só preciso descobrir como…  
Mal ele sabia que a sua ajuda iria ser, realmente, essencial para os amigos, mas não exatamente como ele esperava e sem que ele tivesse que fazer fosse o que fosse para se esforçar nesse sentido.

A Professora McGonnaggall havia referido, no seu discurso de abertura, uma nova Professora de Adivinhação, exclusivamente para o sétimo ano que, por motivos de força maior, não pudera comparecer à festa de abertura oficial do ano escolar. Contudo, com o pensamento em Dumbledore, Harry não dera muita importância ao fato… mas quando se dirigiam para a sala de Adivinhação (na torre mais alta da escola) e os colegas se acotovelavam, com perguntas sem resposta como "Quem será ela?" ou "Como será ela?" ou "Será outra doida como a Trelawny?", só então Harry sentia a curiosidade invadi-lo.  
- Achei tão estranho a Umbridge ter interrompido a Professora McGonnagall, quando ela estava prestes a nos dar mais informações sobre a nova professora. – Comentou Hermione. – Aposto que a sua contratação foi à revelia da Umbridge.  
- Óptimo! – Exclamou Rony, sorrindo. Tanto a ele como à maioria esmagadora dos alunos (excepto, talvez, os Sonserinos), agradava muitíssimo a ideia de ver Umbridge ser obrigada a "engolir um sapo".  
Entraram na sala, que estava vazia. Estranhando esse fato, eles se sentaram e um burburinho enorme se gerou numa das torres mais altas de Hogwarts, onde se encontrava a sala, até que o ruído de saltos altos apressados os deteve.  
Junto da porta, afogueada da corrida que acabara de fazer para chegar até ali o mais rapidamente possível, uma jovem loira, de olhos castanhos, baixa estatura e corpo curvilíneo esboçou um sorriso simpático e entrou na sala, se desculpando, com um ligeiro sotaque estranho:  
- Desculpem o atraso, classe. – Ela se sentou na sua cadeira e suspirou, tentando recuperar o ritmo da respiração, sem, contudo, perder o sorriso. – Sou a vossa professora de Adivinhação.  
O queixo de Rony parecia que ia bater no chão, enquanto olhava fixamente para a nova professora. Mione olhou para ele e bufou, irritada, revirando os olhos. A recém-chegada continuou:  
- Sou a Professora Hollow.  
- Mary? – A voz de Rony ecoou pela sala, enquanto a Professora Hollow o olhava e abria ainda mais o seu sorriso. Ela se levantou e foi até junto dele, exclamando:  
- Rony! Como você cresceu! Venha me dar um beijinho! – Perante os rostos pasmados de toda a classe, Mary Hollow presenteou Rony com um beijo em cada bochecha.  
Escusado será dizer que as orelhas do rapaz ficaram de uma cor semelhante à da blusa rosa-choque que a professora usava…


	5. Mary Hollow

A Professora Hollow voltou para o seu lugar, tentando arrumar a mesa, enquanto pedia para os alunos que lessem a introdução do livro que os ajudaria naquela matéria... e deixando todos eles com a perplexidade estampada nos olhos grudados em Rony. Como conheceria ele a professora jovem de leve sotaque esquisito?   
Sentindo aqueles olhos todos presos nele, Rony corou mais violentamente ainda e escondeu a cara entre as páginas do livro "Práticas Avançadas de Adivinhação", enquanto Hermione o imitava, bufando e Harry lhe perguntava, baixinho:  
- De onde você conhece a Professora Hollow, cara?   
- Énharima. - Murmurou Rony, entredentes.  
- Não entendi uma palavra do que você falou. - Resmungou Harry. - Repete, por favor!  
- É minha prima! - Respondeu Rony, enfiando ainda mais a cabeça dentro do livro.  
- Prima! - Guinchou Mione tão alto que Mary Hollow conseguiu ouvi-la.  
- Sim? - Perguntou a professora, presenteando Hermione com o seu sorriso simpático. - Alguma dúvida, Senhorita...?   
Hermione corou, mas aproveitou para se levantar e colocar algumas questões.  
- Granger... - Respondeu.  
A Professora Hollow abriu ainda mais o seu sorriso, exclamando:  
- Hermione Granger! Claro! Devia ter adivinhado... Não que tenha visto nas cartas, ou na bola de cristal ou algo do tipo! - Soltou uma risadinha e continuou, perante o ar atarantado da aluna. - Sim, Senhorita Granger, queria colocar alguma dúvida?  
- S... sim... - Começou Mione, ganhando coragem. - A senhora falou que nunca ensinou antes...  
- Certo! - Interrompeu Mary. - É o meu primeiro trabalho como professora. - Corando um pouquinho, prosseguiu. - Acho que vou precisar da ajuda de vocês.   
Hermione esboçou um sorriso ligeiramente maldoso:  
- Ajuda nossa? Professora, desculpe a pergunta, mas a senhora é tão jovem e nunca ensinou... Será que tem qualificações suficientes para estar aqui?  
Miss Hollow corou violentamente, parecendo muito atrapalhada. Gerou-se um silêncio desconfortável. Jamais alguém naquela sala havia assistido a Hermione desafiando um professor sem motivo aparente.  
- Mione! - Exclamou Rony, baixinho, sem esconder um tom de indignação. - Que foi que te deu?  
A Professora Hollow suspirou e, antes de responder com um tom surpreendentemente sincero:  
- Isso eu só vou saber a partir de agora... Mas se estou aqui, é porque confiaram em mim para isso, certo? Além disso... bom... digamos que eu tive uma pequena ajudinha. - Estranhamente, Mary não parecia muito feliz por aquela "ajudinha". Suspirando mais uma vez, continuou a falar. - Bom, mais alguma pergunta?  
- N... não... - Balbuciou Hermione, voltando a se sentar.  
- Muito bem. Já todos leram a introdução do livro?  
A classe inteira anuiu com a cabeça, mas Harry duvidou que alguém tivesse, de fato, conseguido ler alguma coisa, em meio a tanto espanto.  
- Bom... - Continuou a Professora. - Como vocês sabem, eu fui contratada para dar aulas apenas ao sétimo ano...  
Harry levantou a mão.  
- Sim?  
- E o Firenze?   
Mary sorriu:  
- Harry Potter, certo? - Vendo o ar espantado do aluno, se apressou a continuar. - Não precisa ser vidente para descobrir. Você está sentado junto do Rony e da Hermione Granger e tem uma cicatriz em forma de raio na testa... Aliás, acho que vou lhe indicar um bom cabeleireiro... quando descobrir um, é claro! É que deve ser terrível conviver com essa cicatriz, ser sempre identificado como "o menino que sobreviveu"... - De repente, corou de novo. - Desculpa, eu não devia estar falando dessas coisas. Desculpa mesmo!  
- Não tem importância. - Murmurou Harry. Não tinha mesmo. Sentia que a professora não falara por mal, notara um certo carinho na voz dela e a verdade é que ela estava certa: era terrível mesmo conviver com aquela cicatriz, que sempre o identificava como o único capaz de derrotar Voldemort.  
- Bom... - Começou a professora. - Harry potter, você estava perguntando pelo Firenze, certo?  
- Certo.  
- Bom, na verdade, o Firenze continua lecionando. Como eu referi, eu só estou contratada para dar aulas ao sétimo ano. Porquê? Porque, até agora, as aulas que vocês tiveram foram essencialmente teóricas...  
- Não as da Professora Trelawny! - Interrompeu Lilá Brown.  
- Ah... certo... - Gaguejou Mary. - Senhorita...?  
- Brown.  
- Senhorita Brown. Certo. Bom, não vou discutir os métodos dos meus colegas. O que eu posso dizer é que as aulas teóricas que o Firenze vos deu são excelentes bases para chegar à prática, porque a Adivinhação requer prática. Não é qualquer pessoa que nasce com o dom, por isso, para a esmagadora maioria, é difícil, requer prática e bases... e as bases que o Firenze deu para vocês, pelo que eu sei, vos deixaram muito bem preparados para as minhas aulas práticas... Sim, Senhorita Granger?  
Hermione tornara a levantar a mão e falou, em tom de desafio:  
- Acontece que eu nunca tive as aulas do Firenze. Desisti de Adivinhação no terceiro ano. Só resolvi voltar esse ano por curiosidade.   
Mary Hollow deixou escapar uma gargalhada:  
- Só mesmo Hermione Granger para se inscrever numa matéria por pura diversão! Bom, mas pelo que eu sei de você, você já deve ter lido tudo e mais alguma coisa sobre adivinhação, a ponto de ficar tão preparada como os seus colegas, estou errada?  
- N... não... - Foi a vez de Hermione corar.  
- Bom, de qualquer forma, eu terei o maior prazer em lhe dar aulas de apoio, caso seja necessário. - O sorriso de Mary era sincero e cativante. - Tanto a você como a qualquer outro aluno que precise.  
Hermione se recostou na cadeira, vencida.

- Já soube da novidade, maninho! - Gina, em pé junto da mesa olhava com ar divertido para Rony, que comia ainda o resto do almoço.  
- Que novidade? - Inquiriu.  
Gina riu.   
- Ora, que novidade! A Mary! A sua _querida_ Mary agora virou sua professora! Ah, eu dava tudo para ter visto a sua cara quando ela entrou na sala. deve ter sido hilário!  
- Você não imagina o quanto! - Riu Harry.  
- Você disse "querida Mary"? - Hermione franziu a sobrancelha. - Querida porquê?  
Gina voltou a rir, com ar provocador.  
- É que o Rony, quando era mais novo, teve uma paixonite pela Mary.   
Harry viu as orelhas do amigo se tornarem vermelhas.  
- Cala a boca! - Resmungou Ron.  
Gina simulou um ar inocente, olhando pelo canto do olho para Hermione, e que Harry não pode deixar de achá-la encantadora.  
- O que foi? Não é verdade? Foi coisa de criança, mas já passou... ou não?   
- Gina virou costas e foi se juntar às amigas do seu ano, enquanto Ron, totalmente vermelho, berrava:  
- É claro que passou! - Gritou tão alto que vários alunos pararam de falar para olhar para ele.  
Hermione olhou para ele, revirando os olhos e bufou:  
- Francamente!


	6. Surpresas e Esclarecimentos

Hei, Weasley! – Chamou uma voz aguda e irritante atrás do trio, enquanto eles se dirigiam para o pátio. Eles se voltaram e deram de caras com Draco Malfoy. – Já soube que você é primo da nova professora!  
- E daí? – Resmungou Hermione. – Existem tão poucos feiticeiros de sangue-puro que aqueles que o são acabam por ser todos eles aparentados.   
Harry sentiu o coração estremecer, ao se lembrar de Sírius, que lhe explicara exatamente a mesma coisa, apenas alguns meses antes de morrer às mãos de Belatriz Lestrange.  
Malfoy pareceu se lembrar do mesmo (embora não tivesse assistido à conversa), já que replicou:  
- Sim, é verdade. Até mesmo os Weasley, que são uns traidores do sangue... infelizmente eu próprio ainda tenho algum parentesco distante com eles… e até o Sírius Black… - Lançou um olhar malévolo para Harry. - … era primo da minha mãe, o que não impediu que a tia Belatriz tratasse dele.  
- Não pronuncie o nome de Sírius com sua boca suja! – Bradou Harry, com a fúria lhe aquecendo as veias.  
Malfoy o ignorou e riu, maldosamente, para Mione:  
- Até parece que você sabe o que é ter sangue-puro, Granger. Muito engraçado esse conhecimento, vindo de uma sangue-ruim.  
- Você se importa de ficar calado? – Rosnou Rony, com as orelhas vermelhas, o que fez com que Draco risse ainda mais.  
- O cavaleiro pobretão defendendo a donzela! Como se ela alguma vez fosse querer alguma coisa com um falhado como você!   
Rony corou violentamente; Hermione também, mas manteve o sangue-frio necessário para responder, o mais naturalmente possível:  
- Porquê? Alguém quer alguma coisa com um idiota com ar de enjoado como você? Só se for a Pansy Parkinson, com aquela cara de buldogue. Você não consegue melhor, não é, Draco?  
Malfoy perdeu o sorriso, parecendo positivamente furioso.  
- Estou me lixando para essas pieguices de namoros. – Olhando para Rony, tornou a sorrir, maliciosamente. – Mas talvez me dê vontade de dar umas voltinhas com a sua irmã, Weasley.  
Por incrível que pareça, dessa vez não foi Rony, mas sim Harry quem reagiu, furioso, instintivamente, sem saber muito bem porquê. Avançando para Malfoy, exclamou, com os olhos brilhantes de raiva:  
- Não se atreva a falar da Gina!  
Rony o secundou, tão zangado quanto ele:  
- Se você fizer alguma coisa com minha irmã, vai se arrepender amargamente!   
Pelo sim, pelo não, Draco recuou, mas soltou uma gargalhada irônica:  
- Que lindo! Os heróis defendendo as donzelas e a família de falhados.  
Foi a vez de Hermione falar, bem mais calma do que os amigos:  
- Se você quer falar de famílias, muito bem. Comece, então, por falar do seu querido papai, um assassino, Comensal da Morte, que foi vergonhosamente solto de Azkaban, apenas porque nós temos um Ministro da Magia completamente doido!  
Malfoy fitou-a, com um olhar inexpressivo:  
- Caso você tenha esquecido, provaram que ele é inocente.  
- Mentira! – Exclamou Harry, furioso. – Nós vimos tudo o que ele fez, ele é um Comensal da Morte, matou a Cho e tentou nos matar mais de uma vez! Você não vai querer nos convencer de que tivemos alucinações, vai?  
- Talvez, Potty. – Foi a resposta maldosa. – Todos sabemos que você não é bom da cabeça…  
- O que é que está acontecendo? – Perguntou uma voz atrás deles. Eles se voltaram. Era Mary Hollow. – Malfoy… Potter… está tudo bem?  
- Sim, Professora. – Respondeu Draco, com um sorriso falso. – Nós estávamos só conversando. Aliás, eu já disse tudo o que tinha para dizer. Com licença.   
Draco se afastou, enquanto Mary olhava para o trio e fazia uma careta:  
- Sujeitinho irritante, este Malfoy. Tal como o pai dele… mas eu não devia falar mal dos meus alunos, desculpem, ainda não me adaptei a esse novo trabalho.  
- O que é que a senhora fazia antes? – Inquiriu Hermione.  
- Dava consultas da Astrologia e Cartomancia a Muggles, em Portugal. – Foi a resposta, que explicava o leve, mas estranho sotaque da professora.  
- Não entendo porque foi que o meu pai não me contou que você vinha dar aulas em Hogwarts. – Disse Ron, com as orelhas vermelhas outra vez.  
Hollow sorriu, brincando com uma madeixa de cabelo loiro, e respondeu:  
- Porque ele não sabia! Foi tudo muito de repente. Tive que apelar para a tia Dolores. – Acrescentou, com nova careta. – Como ela devia uns favores para os meus pais, se viu obrigada a me aceitar. Além disso, a McGonnagall me aprovou imediatamente. Grande mulher, a McGonnagall! Você sabia que ela foi uma grande amiga da nossa avó, Rony?  
- Não… - Foi a resposta curta. Rony parecia realmente surpreendido e ainda pouco à-vontade.  
- Espera aí! – Exclamou Harry, pensando nas palavras que a professora acabara de proferir e tentando digeri-las. – Ron, você é sobrinho da Umbridge!  
- Porquê você nunca nos disse nada? – Inquiriu Hermione, furiosa.  
- Calma, meninos! – Pediu Mary Hollow. – A Dolores Umbridge não é tia dele; é minha, por parte de pai. Eu e o Ron somos primos por parte de mãe. A tia Molly é irmã da minha mãe.  
Hermione suspirou, mais calma, e não resistiu à curiosidade de perguntar:  
- Porque é que a senhora deixou Portugal, Miss Hollow?  
Mary suspirou:  
- Bem… na verdade, Portugal nunca foi o meu lugar… quer dizer, eu morei lá desde menina, trabalhei lá durante sete anos, ajudando a minha mãe no trabalho de vidente, depois de sair de Hogwarts… mas sempre adorei a Inglaterra, o verde, os campos, os castelos, o ar misterioso… e os anos que passei aqui na escola, como aluna, me marcaram demais. Bom, eu nasci aqui e é aqui o meu lugar. – Baixando a voz, continuou. – Para além disso, tem a Ordem da Fênix. Só estando aqui é que eu posso dar o meu verdadeiro contributo.  
Harry engoliu em seco. Então, Mary também pertencia à Ordem… Foi um choque escutar uma quase desconhecida falando daquele assunto.  
- Você veio para ficar? – Inquiriu Ron, num tom de voz estranho.  
- Enquanto me quiserem por aqui… - O sorriso da Professora se tornou tímido e Harry ouviu Hermione bufar ao seu lado.

Harry acordou sobressaltado. A sua cicatriz ardia como há muito tempo não a sentia. Com o estômago embrulhado, teve a certeza de que, onde quer que estivesse, Voldemort estava feliz.  
Das últimas vezes que sentira a cicatriz doer, o Ministro da Magia tivera atitudes extremamente suspeitas: mandara soltar Lúcio Malfoy, afastar de novo Dumbledore de Hogwarts e mandara Umbridge voltar para a escola, reassumir o posto de Professora de Defesa Contra a Magia Negra e substituir MacGonnagall como sub-directora… Estranhamente, o mesmo Ministro que, ao invés de substituir Dumbledore por Umbridge ou por outra pessoa ligada ao Ministério, tinha conferido à professora MacGonnagall o cargo de Directora de Hogwarts.  
Contudo, mesmo nas vezes em que o Ministro tomara atitudes que deixaram Harry e os amigos indignados, a sua cicatriz não voltara a doer tanto como daquela vez. Tinha a certeza de que o Ministério estava, de alguma forma, ligado a Voldemort… mas sentia que, naquele momento, fosse qual fosse o motivo que deixara o senhor das trevas tão contente, nada tinha a ver com o Ministério. Era algo muito mais importante.  
Depois das aulas de Oclumencia que Snape lhe dera no quinto ano, Harry aprendera a fechar a mente todas as noites, antes de dormir, para impedir que os seus pensamentos se confundissem com os de Voldemort e evitar, assim, cair em mais uma cilada como aquela que resultara na morte de Sírius, por isso não sabia dizer ao certo o que se passava.  
A dor tornou-se mais forte e Harry conteve um gemido. Naquele momento, teve certeza absoluta: Voldemort se preparava para acabar com as tréguas: a guerra ia recomeçar.


	7. No Três Vassouras

Harry, isso é horrível! – Exclamou Hermione, apavorada, tapando a boca com as mãos, assim que Harry, depois do café-da-manhã, lhe contou o que se passara.  
- Infelizmente, não é nada que nós não esperássemos… - Murmurou Harry, tenso. – Quer dizer, ele ia ter que voltar, um dia…  
- E você acha que será em breve? – Inquiriu Ron, amedrontado. – Você acha que ele pode voltar hoje mesmo?  
- Não sei… só sei que ele está perto… muito perto… e pode aparecer a qualquer momento.  
Fez-se um longo silêncio, após o qual Hermione comentou:  
- Acho que nós não devemos ir a Hogsmeade no fim-de-semana. Em Hogwarts, nós estamos muito mais seguros.  
- Ora, Mione! – Exclamou Rony. – Você acha que Você Sabe Quem vai nos atacar no meio de uma rua cheia de gente!  
Hermione suspirou, impaciente:  
- Estamos no meio de uma _guerra_, Ronald! No ano passado, os Comensais da Morte mataram a Cho Chang durante a visita dos alunos de Hogwarts ao Museu da História da Magia, na frente de todo mundo, esqueceu!   
Harry engoliu em seco, com a lembrança do que acontecera.   
- Não… - Balbuciou Rony. – Mas…  
- Acho que não vale a pena ficarmos trancados em Hogwarts. – Interrompeu Harry, pálido. – Mais cedo ou mais tarde, vou ter que enfrentar o Voldemort.  
Rony estremeceu, ao escutar aquele nome.  
- Harry! – Quase gritou Hermione, indignada. – Não seja inconsequente! Parece que você gosta de brincar com a sua própria vida!  
- Que culpa eu tenho se a morte me persegue? – Perguntou Harry, em tom sombrio. – Você sabe que, para um de nós viver, o outro tem que morrer…  
- Querem parar com essa conversa! – Exclamou Rony. – Estou ficando arrepiado! Por um momento, pensei que um Dementador tinha entrado aqui!  
Harry e Hermione se calaram, mas Harry sentia que estava certo. Se corria o grande risco de morrer ao enfrentar Voldemort, então não adiantaria nada adiar mais o confronto. Já sofrera demais por causa daquele assunto e sentia que não aguentaria muito mais. Estava decidido a matá-lo ou morrer, o mais rápido possível.

- Eu ainda acho que nós devíamos ter ficado em Hogwarts… - Disse Hermione, enquanto se dirigiam para o Três Vassouras.  
- Desta vez, não discordo totalmente da Mione. – Comentou Rony. – Pode ser perigoso…  
- Se não queriam ter vindo, então porque vieram! – Inquiriu Harry, irritado. – Se preferem ficar trancados em Hogwarts, voltem para lá, ninguém está vos impedindo!  
Os amigos não responderam, mas Harry reparou, quase arrependido, que as orelhas de Ron estavam vermelhas e que Hermione tinha os olhos fixos ao chão. Foi, portanto, com certo alívio que chegou ao bar Três vassouras, onde entrou com eles dizendo, no tom mais alegre que conseguiu arrumar:  
- Estou mesmo com vontade de tomar uma cerveja amanteigada. E a vocês?   
Rony e Mione se entreolharam e depois olharam para Harry, respondendo:  
- Claro…  
Naquele momento, Harry parou, olhando para a mesa do fundo: Lupin e Tonks (naquele dia, com o cabelo comprido e azul) conversavam animadamente com Mary Weasley.  
- Ela, outra vez? – Harry ouviu Hermione resmungar, atrás dele, enquanto os três se dirigiam para a mesa onde os outros se encontravam.  
- Harry! Rony! Hermione! Que bom ver vocês! Sentem aqui, com a gente! – Saudou Lupin, com um enorme sorriso. Tinha muito melhor aspecto do que da última vez que Harry o tinha visto. Parecia muito mais jovem, estava mais corado e até o cabelo castanho-claro não parecia tão cheio de fios brancos.  
O trio se sentou junto dele e das suas amigas, que sorriram alegremente.  
- Já tinha saudade de vocês! – Exclamou Tonks e, com um gesto súbito, entornou sem querer o resto da sua cerveja amanteigada em cima da mesa.  
Mary soltou uma gargalhada:  
- Você não muda nunca, Nympha!  
Tonks sorriu e respondeu, em tom despreocupado:  
- Nasci assim, já é tarde para mudar. Você me conhece há tanto tempo, já deveria estar acostumada. – Virando-se para o balcão do bar, fez sinal a Madame Rosmerta. – Mais uma cerveja amanteigada, por favor… aliás, quatro, porque os recém-chegados também devem querer, não é, meninos?  
- Isso mesmo, Tonks! – Respondeu Harry, tentando se contagiar pela alegria dela e, ao mesmo tempo, se interrogando sobre como é que Tonks e Mary Hollow se conheciam tão bem. A professora pareceu ter adivinhado os seus pensamentos, porque disse:   
- Vocês sabem que a Nympha foi minha colega em Hogwarts? Éramos umas doidas, do estilo do Fred e do Jorge e íamos juntas para todo o lado. Éramos melhores amigas!  
- "Éramos"? – Tonks fez uma careta e torceu o nariz, que mudou instantaneamente de forma. Parecia agora a cauda de um pato. – Pensei que ainda fôssemos.  
- Oh, Nympha! – Mary abraçou-a, com os olhos castanhos brilhando de tal forma que pareciam muito mais escuros e contrastavam ferozmente com o cabelo loiro. – Você vai ser sempre a minha melhor amiga! Você é a irmã que eu nunca tive!  
- Mulheres! – Exclamou Lupin, sorrindo, com o ar mais alegre que Harry já lhe tinha visto até então.  
Tonks largou Mary e torceu o nariz de novo, com outra careta, fazendo com que ele voltasse ao normal.  
- Vamos parar com pieguices e beber as nossas cervejas amanteigadas. – Disse. Distraidamente, pegou no copo vazio e o levou à boca. – Oh, raios! Esqueci que entornei o resto da minha!  
Madame Rosmerta aproximou-se deles, trazendo quatro cervejas amanteigadas.  
- Aqui estão elas. – Disse, sorrindo e voltando para o balcão.  
- Ah! – Suspirou Tonks, satisfeita. – Agora, sim!  
Harry não sabia se havia de falar ou não. Fora tão bom encontrar Lupin… precisava lhe contar sobre a cicatriz, mas a alegria do ex-professor era de tal forma inusitada que ele não se atrevia a acabar com ela. Contudo, foi o próprio Remo quem puxou o assunto, como se tivesse sentido que havia algo errado.  
- Que se passa, Harry? Você não parece muito alegre.  
- É que… Professor Lupin…  
- Remo, por favor, Harry. Há muitos anos que deixei de ser seu professor. Já faz muito tempo que sou apenas seu amigo.  
Harry o olhou. Remo sorria e era reconfortante sentir que tinha ali um amigo, o melhor amigo do seu pai e de Sírius. Quatro anos depois e ainda não se acostumara totalmente a chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome. Por vezes, esquecia completamente e o chamava de professor, mas ele fazia que estão de recordá-lo de que os seus tempos como docente já iam longe e que era, acima de tudo, um amigo com quem ele sempre poderia contar.  
Harry respirou fundo, antes de começar a falar:  
- Remo… a… a minha cicatriz… doeu para caramba essa noite. Senti… senti que algo de muito ruim está para acontecer… Ele… o Voldemort está prestes a voltar.   
Ao escutar o nome do senhor das trevas, Tonks voltou a entornar a cerveja amanteigada e Mary se engasgou com a sua.  
- Raios! – Praguejou Tonks, enquanto dava palmadas nas costas da amiga.  
Foi a vez de Lupin, agora pálido, respirar fundo e dizer:  
- Bom… na verdade, viemos aqui justamente para respirar um pouco e fugir por uns momentos desse assunto. No Largo Grimmauld não se fala de outra coisa.  
- Da minha cicatriz? – Perguntou Harry, espantado.  
- Não, Harry. De Você-Sabe-Quem. Temos razões muito fortes para achar que você está certo. Achamos que ele está de volta.


	8. Desconfianças

Um silêncio desconfortável se gerou entre os seis… silêncio esse quebrado por Hermione, longos segundos depois:  
- Remo… - Começou ela. – Que razões são essas que vocês têm para achar que o V… Voldemort está de volta? Quer dizer, para além da cicatriz do Harry…  
Lupin respirou fundo, antes de responder:  
- Dementadores. – Harry sentiu um arrepio na espinha ao escutar aquela palavra. Remo continuou. – Vocês sabem que os Dementadores são seguidores naturais de Voldemort. No ano passado, quando ele voltou, vários Dementadores se juntaram a ele. Quando ele resolveu fazer a sua retirada estratégica, desaparecendo para parte incerta, levou com ele vários Comensais da Morte e Dementadores.  
Harry, Ron e Hermione bebiam as palavras de Remo Lupin, quase sem respirar. Ele prosseguiu:  
- Acontece que, essa noite, o Mundungo Fletcher apareceu na sede da Ordem, desesperado, afirmando que tinha visto um Dementador rondando o Beco Diagonal. No começo, nós não acreditamos… vocês sabem como é o Mundungo. Para além do mais, estava caíndo de bêbado… Típico! Achamos que tudo não passava de mais uma loucura dele…  
- Loucura daquela cabeça-de-vento. – Interrompeu Tonks.  
- Mas o Dumbledore resolveu, pelo sim, pelo não, lhe dar um crédito de confiança. – Continuou Lupin. – Quando chegou ao Beco Diagonal deparou com um Dementador prestes a beijar o Sr. Olivaras. O coitado está em choque até agora.  
- Portanto, como vocês podem ver – Concluiu Mary. -, temos razões para acreditar que Você-Sabe-Quem anda por aí. Quer dizer, se tem Dementadores soltos…  
- …desconfiamos que eles o estejam seguindo, ou então preparando o terreno para o seu regresso em grande estilo. – Interrompeu Tonks, com um tom de voz levemente irônico.  
- Essa história da sua cicatriz só veio confirmar o que nós temíamos. – Suspirou Lupin, em jeito de conclusão.  
O silêncio desconfortável voltou a reinar. Harry nunca chegara a acreditar verdadeiramente na hipótese de Voldemort ter desaparecido para sempre e que não precisaria de matar ninguém para poder viver, mas agora, que o momento parecia se aproximar galopando, sentia uma profunda angústia invadi-lo.  
Contudo, os dias foram passando, as semanas se seguiam e nada de notícias do senhor das trevas.  
- Talvez fosse falso alarme… -Comentava Rony. Porém, Harry sabia que o amigo acreditava tanto nisso quanto ele. Todavia, tentava se abstrair dos maus pensamentos, tentando ocupar a mente com algo muito mais alegre: os treinos de Quadribol. Desde que voltara a assumir o seu lugar no time da Grifinória, Harry dava ainda mais valor ao Quadribol (se é que isso era possível). Só lamentava que, por sua causa, Gina tivesse sido obrigada a deixar o time. A irmã de Rony também não escondia a sua tristeza por ter perdido o lugar e tinha até ponderado a hipótese de jogar pela Corvinal, substituindo Cho Chang… mas é claro que sabia que tal coisa jamais seria possível.   
Contudo, Gina parecia realmente sincera quando parabenizara Harry pelo seu regresso ao time.  
- Parabéns, Harry. – Dissera ela, com um largo sorriso e um brilho de alegria nos olhos azuis. – Sei que perdi o lugar, mas você pode acreditar que estou realmente muito feliz por você. Sei muito bem a importância que você dá ao Quadribol… e você bem precisa dele; é um escape para você!  
Gina estava com a razão. O Quadribol era muito mais do que apenas uma paixão para Harry. Era o seu refúgio. Quando estava lá em cima, voando na sua vassoura e tentando localizar o pequeno Pomo de Ouro, esquecia todos os seus problemas.  
Os seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela voz indignada de Rony; para não variar, discutia com Hermione:  
- Você... você... você está louca! – Virando-se para Harry, continuou. – Você ouviu isso, Harry? Ela está louca.  
Hermione bufou:  
- Louca, não. Só estou atenta, que é uma coisa que você nunca conseguiu estar em caso algum, Ronald!  
- Mione, essa sua implicância com a Mary não tem a menor razão de ser! – Exclamou Rony, com um tom de voz ligeiramente desesperado.  
- Ah, não? – Mione parecia furiosa. – Só porque ela é a sua querida prima e você tem a intuição de uma oliva, você já acha que eu é que implico com ela sem razão! Ela é esquisita, Rony, ela some de vez em quando e reaparece com ar cansado, sem dar satisfações… Eu não ia me admirar nem um pouco se ela fosse uma Comensal da morte!  
- Mione! – Interrompeu Harry, indignado. Raramente se envolvia nas discussões entre os dois amigos, mas, naquele momento, achou que ela estava a ir longe demais. – A Professora Hollow faz parte da Ordem de Fênix!  
- Sim, e pode ser uma espiã! – Exclamou Hermione, com ar triunfante, enquanto Rony revirava os olhos e respondia:  
- Ela é minha prima, Mione. Eu a conheço desde que nasci!  
- Conhece tão bem que fica todo vermelho sempre que a vê e só consegue gaguejar!  
Imediatamente, as orelhas de Rony ficaram cor-de-rosa e foi a vez de Harry protestar:  
- Ela é a melhor amiga da Tonks, há anos!  
- O Pettygrew também era um dos melhores amigos do seu pai e olha só o que aconteceu! – Berrou Hermione, para logo empalidecer ao olhar para a expressão transtornada de Harry. – Des… desculpe, Harry… Eu me excedi.  
- Você se excedeu mesmo. – Murmurou Harry, com voz sumida.  
- Oh, Harry! – Exclamou a amiga, com lágrimas nos olhos. – Desculpe, por favor, diz que me perdoa!  
- Você está perdoada.  
Mas Harry não quis continuar mais tempo junto dela.  
- Vou me deitar. – Harry se retirou, em direcção ao dormitório masculino, enquanto ouvia Hermione choramingar:   
- Ai, Rony, que mancada!  
Ao longe, ainda conseguiu ouvir a voz do amigo:  
- Não se preocupe, Mione. Amanhã, ele já vai ter esquecido… mas foi mesmo uma _grande_ mancada!

Harry se deitou, furioso. Sabia que Hermione estava com ciúmes de Mary e sentia que isso fazia com que ela tomasse atitudes que nada tinham a ver com a Hermione sensata e equilibrada que ele conhecia.  
Nos últimos tempos, a amiga tinha se tornado ligeiramente insuportável, com o seu constante mau-humor e agora… agora tinha sobrado para ele! Claro, bem-feito, quem o mandou interferir numa discussão entre ela e Rony? Mas, caramba, não podia deixar passar tamanha injustiça em relação à Professora Hollow!  
Mas… e se não fosse uma injustiça? Se fosse muito mais do que apenas ciúmes da parte de Hermione? E se Mary fosse, realmente, uma traidora, como Pettygrew? Onde iria a professora, quando desaparecia?  
De repente, sentiu uma vontade enorme de ter uma Penseira, como Dumbledore. Aqueles pensamentos não saíam da sua cabeça e se tornava muito difícil esvaziar a mente, para poder descansar.  
A pouco e pouco, porém, foi conseguindo, até que, finalmente, adormeceu.


	9. Fim de Ano Atribulado

**N/A- **Sei que esse capítulo e o próximo estão mais para novela mexicana ou filme italiano do que para uma aventura de "Harry Potter", mas são essenciais... e, bom, uma fanfic é uma fanfic e, para quem se queixava de que essa estava demasiado canon... voilá! eheh  
Todavia, prometo voltar logo depois desses dois capítulos ao tom "potteriano" que tem servido de base a esta história desde o início. 

O ano decorria sem novidades de maior. A cicatriz de Harry nunca mais doera e, de acordo com as informações de Lupin, nada fazia prever um regresso breve de Voldemort; nada de acontecimentos estranhos e nem sequer voltaram a aparecer Dementadores extraviados.  
- Não haver notícias já é uma boa notícia. - Comentava Rony. Harry, porém, não sabia se havia de concordar, tanto mais que Hermione fazia questão de recordá-lo constantemente de que deveriam estar bem alerta e que tal silêncio poderia não significar nada de bom... até pelo contrário.  
Harry se sentia extremamente angustiado perante tal pensamento. Sabia que Hermione tinha razão, mas preferia que ela não chamasse a sua atenção para isso tantas vezes. Sim, ele estaria alerta, mas, como dizia Rony, "não haver notícias jé é uma boa notícia" e preferia se embrenhar nos treinos de Quadribol.  
Rony, por seu turno, continuava um jogador muito irregular e diversas vezes Angelina Johnson perdia a cabeça com ele. Os Sonserinos tinham recomeçado com os coros de "Weasley é o nosso rei", o que parecia exercer um efeito positivamente desmotivante sobre Rony e exasperante sobre Angelina.  
Mary continuava sumindo de vez em quando. Certa vez, surgiu numa aula com um braço todo arranhado, após uma noite desaparecida. Lembrando fortemente de Lupin, Hermione avançara a hipótese de Mary ser uma fêmea de lobisomem, mas Rony conseguira calá-la, quando lhe recordou que os lobisomens só se transformam em noite de lua-cheia, ao passo que os sumiços da prima nada tinham a ver com as luas, sendo totalmente aleatórios.  
O tempo foi passando, até que chegaram as férias do Natal. Dessa vez, iriam passá-las na Toca, apesar de Hermione passar o Natal com os pais.

Trinta e um de Dezembro; último dia do ano; a Toca estava enfeitada com milhares de luzinhas coloriadas (provavelmente fadas), que corriam pela casa alegremente; ocasionalmente, se juntavam umas às outras, tomando as mais diversas formas cintilantes.  
Dumbledore, Lupin, Moody Olho-Tonto, Tonks e Mary Hollow estavam presentes na festa. Carlinhos tinha chegado da Romênia, para passar as festividades com a família e conversava animadamente com Tonks e Mary, antigas colegas de Hogwarts de Gui que, por seu turno trouxera para a Toca a sua namorada francesa com sangue de veela, a belíssima Fleur Delacour, e os dois se beijavam a um canto da sala.  
Olhando para o casal com um ar extremamente reprovador, a Srª Weasley pigarreou, fazendo com que eles se soltassem:  
- Francamente, Guilherme Weasley! Onde estão os seus modos? Isso é uma festa de fim-de-ano, não é o Dia dos Namorados; e você está numa casa de família...   
Gui ergueu a palma da mão no ar e falou, com ar indignado:   
- Calma, mãe! Não estou ofendendo ninguém!   
- Você está ofendendo a mim, ora essa! - Exclamou Molly, em tom chocado. - É uma falta de respeito... e... além disso... tem crianças aqui em casa!  
- Crianças? - Fred, que escutava a conversa (como, aliás, todos os presentes) explodiu em gargalhadas. - Que crianças?  
Molly ficou vermelha, num misto de raiva e atrapalhação:  
- Bem... a Gina ainda é menor de idade...  
Foi a vez de Jorge rir:  
- A Gina! Ora, mãe, a Gina já teve dois namorados. Aquilo que o Gui e a Fleur estavam fazendo, há muito tempo que deixou de ser novidade para ela!  
Ginny corou, furiosa:  
- Cala a boca, Fred, seu idiota!  
- Eu! - Inquiriu Fred, por entre soluços de riso. - Mas eu estou aqui, tão caladinho...  
- Oh! - Quase gritou Ginny, desconcertada. - Eu queria dizer... cala a boca, Jorge! Oh... cala a boca, Fred! Oh, calem a boca os dois!  
- Que história é essa de namorados, Ginevra Molly Weasley? - Inquiriu a mãe, afogueada. - A minha filha já teve dois namorados e nunca me contou nada? A mim, que sou sua mãe, que deveria ser a sua melhor amiga...   
- Ah, mãe, não faça drama! - Pediu Gina, aborrecidíssima.  
Harry sentiu que aquela discussão familiar não era exatamente uma coisa agradável de se presencear. Rony parecia sentir o mesmo, já que se levantou de mansinho e fez sinal a Harry e Hermione, para que o seguissem. Eles obedeceram. Subiram as escadas, enquanto Rony dizia baixinho:  
- Se eu não saísse dali bem rápido, ia acabar sobrando para mim. Sempre sobra para mim!  
- Foi melhor mesmo sairmos da sala. - Concordou Hermione. - Era uma discussão de família e eu estava sinceramente me sentindo a mais.  
- Não diga isso, Mione, você faz parte da família... - Ao dizer isso, Rony corou violentamente e se apressou a continuar. - Ah... quer dizer, você e o Harry já são como se fossem da família.  
Harry revirou os olhos. Não era certamente a isso que o amigo se referia e já estava começando a irritá-lo o fato dos amigos nunca assumirem os seus sentimentos.  
Hermione suspirou:  
- Eu sei, Rony... e agradeço muito... - De repente, estacou, ficando parada no corredor.  
- O que foi? - Perguntou Harry.  
- Chiu! - fez Hermione, levando um dedo aos lábios. Rony olhou para ela, com ar interrogativo e ela resolveu explicar o que se passava. - Vocês não estão escutando? Vem dali, do quarto dos gêmeos.  
Harry e Ron também pararam e se puseram a escutar. Imediatamente Harry reconheceu a voz de Mary Hollow, apesar do tom choroso, e a de Lupin. Aparentemente, os dois discutiam... e o teor da "conversa" deixou os três amigos boquiabertos:  
- Eu pensei que você me amava! - Soluçava a professora.  
- Oh, Mary, não seja injusta. - Dizia Lupin, em tom amargurado. - Eu te amo tanto, você está cansada de saber disso. Nunca encontrei uma mulher que me entendesse tão bem...  
- Nem a Nympha?  
- Mary, Mary, Mary... Ouça bem o que você está dizendo. Você está com ciúmes da sua melhor amiga! Não confia nela?  
- É claro que confio, mas...  
- É em mim que você não confia?  
- Confio, mas... não é uma questão de confiança, é...  
- Mary, você acha mesmo que a Tonks alguma vez poderia me entender da mesma forma que você entende?  
Houve um breve silêncio, após o qual se ouviu Mary murmurar em voz sumida:  
- Não... Claro que não... Mas... se não é por causa dela, então porque você não quer assumir a nossa relação?  
Um novo silêncio se gerou e, finalmente, Lupin falou, com a voz trêmula:  
- Mary... eu... você sabe que eu nunca... eu nunca namorei... É muito difícil para mim lidar com esta situação... Você sabe como eu sou desajeitado. Foi tão difícil me aproximar de você... A Tonks forçou as coisas e eu agradeço a ela do fundo do meu coração, mas... bom... eu já não sou um jovenzinho, não tenho idade para namorar. O que é que a Molly vai dizer?  
De repente, o tom choroso de Mary se transformou num tom levemente divertido:  
- Remo... você está envergonhado?  
- Bom... - Gaguejou Lupin. - Digamos que... é mais ou menos isso, sim.  
Mary soltou uma gargalhada:  
- Oh, Remo, você fica tão bonitinho assim, corado, envergonhado... Tudo bem, se o motivo é só esse, eu não me importo de continuar te namorando em segredo, como dois adolescentes. É até mais emocionante.  
Foi a vez de Lupin rir. Dava para perceber a influência da namorada na sua vida e no seu humor.   
- Você não existe! - Disse ele, em tom ternurento. - Quer saber de uma coisa?  
- Fale...  
- Que se dane a vergonha. No amor não há espaço para a vergonha. Hoje, à meia-noite em ponto, vamos assumir o nosso... o nosso namoro. Vamos entrar no novo ano oficialmente comprometidos.  
- Remo! - O tom de voz de Mary denotava uma felicidade estraordinária, quase infantil. - Você está falando sério?  
- É claro que estou... e tem mais: assim que acabarem as aulas em Hogwarts, eu quero que você seja a Senhora Remo Lupin. - De repente, ele parou e a voz voltou a tremer. - Q... quer dizer... você aceita, não aceita?  
A voz de Mary denunciava lágrimas de alegria:  
- Oh, Remo... é claro que eu aceito! É a coisa que eu mais desejo! Mas... - O tom mudou ligeiramente. - Você tem certeza que quer casar com uma... uma mulher como eu?  
- Mary... - Murmurou Remo. - Você deu sentido à minha vida... e que outra mulher aceitaria tão bem alguém com o meu problema e seria capaz de passar uma noite de lua-cheia comigo, me ver transformado, deixar que eu a atacasse...  
- Lá se foi a sua teoria da fêmea do lobisomem... - Disse Rony, baixinho, para Hermione. - Os arranhões estão explicados.  
- Sim... - Respondeu ela, com ar indeciso. - Mas isso não explica porque foi que ela sumiu das outras vezes.  
- Ora! - Resmungou Rony. - É óbvio que foi se encontrar com ele!  
- Hummm... - Fez Hermione. - Talvez, mas...  
Nesse momento, Harry os puxou para dentro do quarto de Gui e Carlinhos. A porta do quarto dos gêmeos se abria naquele momento. Escondido, o trio conseguiu ver Mary e Lupin atravessarem o corredor abraçados, se beijarem, comporem as roupas e descerem as escadas. Harry reparou que a diferença de alturas entre os dois era abismal. Mary era, realmente, muito baixa e Lupin era bem alto. Formavam um casal meio estranho, mas, ao mesmo tempo, por incrível que pareça, agradável de ser ver.  
Harry, Rony e Hermione olharam uns para os outros.  
- O que foi que vocês acharam? - Inquiriu Hermione.  
- O que é que tem para achar? - Perguntou Rony, encolhendo os ombros. - Acho que vamos ter que comprar roupas novas para o casamento, é isso que eu acho.  
Harry riu do comentário do amigo e disse, olhando para Hermione:  
- Bom, está desvendado o mistério em volta da Professora Hollow.  
A amiga franziu a sobrancelha, com ar pensativo:  
- Sim... talvez... mas eu ainda acho que tem alguma coisa errada, porque...  
Não chegou a explicar porquê, uma vez que foram interrompidos por um agudo grito feminino, assustado, a que se seguiu uma outra voz feminina, exclamando:  
- Expecto Patronum!


	10. Sem Espaço Para a Vergonha

Os olhares dos três amigos se cruzaram e imediatamente eles correram pela escadaria abaixo, em direção ao jardim, de onde pareciam ter vindo os gritos. De fato, toda a família Weasley, Fleur, Moody, Dumbledore e Lupin rodeavam Tonks e Mary, que estavam ajoelhadas no chão, abraçadas. Tonks estava mais branca do que as velas que a Tia Petunia usava quando faltava a luz na Rua dos Alferneiros e Mary tinha lágrimas escorrendo pelos olhos.  
- Obrigada, Mary. - Murmurou Tonks. - Não sei como lhe agradecer.  
- Chiu! - Fez a professora. - A única forma de você me agradecer é se recompondo. - Ela se voltou para o grupo que as olhava e continuou. - Alguém tem chocolate?  
Imediatamente Lupin se aproximou delas, estendendo uma barra de chocolate a Tonks e dizendo:  
- Coma. Vai lhe fazer bem.   
Tonks arrancou o chocolate das mãos do amigo e o comeu, levantando-se e entrando em casa. Resmungava:  
- Como é que eu, uma Auror, pude ser pega desprevenida? Pior: como é que eu pude ficar sem reação?  
- Vamos, vamos, Tonks, querida. - Disse Molly, abraçando-a. - Já está tudo bem. Foi uma sorte a Mary ter chegado precisamente no momento em que o Dementador ia te beijar.  
- Ora, tia Molly... - Gaguejou Mary, corando. - Eu só estava no lugar certo, na hora certa. Foi obra do acaso.  
- O acaso não existe. - Disse Dumbledore, com a sua voz profunda. - E você sabe muito bem disso, não é, Mary?  
A professora não respondeu, mas Harry reparou que ela baixou os olhos e corou até à raiz dos cabelos.

O resto da época festiva decorreu normalmente, sem contar com o anúncio do noivado entre Remo Lupin e Mary Hollow. Molly Weasley parecia extremamente preocupada, realçando o fato de duas pessoas com "problemas tão graves" se casarem. Harry não sabia exatamente ao que a Srª Weasley se referia, mas começava a desconfiar que Hermione estava certa quando dizia que tinha algo errado com a Professora Hollow. Lupin era lobisomem, mas qual seria o problema de Mary?  
Para Carlinhos, a questão era outra:  
- O que será que ela viu nele? - Perguntava, com ar inconformado, para Tonks. - Formam um casal tão tosco, com aquela diferença de alturas... E ele é muito mais velho do que ela, é tão certinho, sempre todo esfarrapado, tem aquele ar constantemente infeliz e... caramba, ele é um lobisomem!  
- Precisamente! - Exclamou Tonks, secamente, o olhando com ar de censura.  
De resto, tudo correu pelo melhor, até ao regresso a Hogwarts.  
A primeira aula foi de Poções, razão pela qual as coisas dificilmente poderiam começar pior... Mas começaram. A meio da aula, a cicatriz de Harry começou a doer... doía com tanta intensidade que ele deixou escapar um grito, levando as duas mãos à testa.   
- Potter! - Vociferou Snape. - Se você continuar com gracinhas, vou ter que retirar vinte pontos da Grifinória!  
- P... Professor... - Conseguiu dizer Harry, com voz fraca. - A minha cicatriz...  
- Já chega! - Gritou Severo. - Vou retirar vinte pontos da Grifinória! Potter, saia da sala imediatamente! Se a sua cicatriz está doendo mesmo, vá procurar a Madame Pomfrey, que ela cuida de você.  
Harry obedeceu, sem forças para replicar. A dor era tão forte que quase não se aguentava em pé, mas a fúria que sentia naquele momento em relação ao professor deu-lhe alguma força para caminhar até à porta da sala, saindo e fechando-a atrás de si.  
Severo Snape fazia parte da Ordem de Fênix e sabia muitíssimo bem o que significava aquela dor da sua cicatriz, mas aproveitara mais uma vez para humilhá-lo e retirar pontos da Grifinória.   
Harry se deixou cair, sentado junto da porta, com as mãos na testa. Sim, tinha a certeza: Voldemort estava feliz. Se, ao menos, soubesse porquê... Por momentos, se sentiu tentado a experimentar entrar nos pensamentos do Senhor das Trevas, mas depois se lembrou de Sirius. Não. Não podia deixar que a sua mente e a de Voldemort tornassem a se fundir numa só, sob pena de cair em outra armadilha.  
A pouco e pouco, a dor foi desaparecendo. Harry se levantou e desceu as escadas, se dirigindo para o pátio, para respirar um pouco de ar fresco. Por sorte, não encontrou Filch pelo caminho.  
De repente, ouviu um enorme barulho vindo de dentro do castelo. Imediatamente, voltou a entrar lá dentro, para descobrir de onde vinha tanto estardalhaço.  
Vários alunos rodeavam alguma coisa junto das escadas. Ele se aproximou e conseguiu ver o que era: Rony e Hermione, estendidos no chão, ele em cima dela, com um cotovelo esfolado e ela com sangue escorrendo da nuca e lhe empapando o cabelo.  
Com os olhos fixos nos olhos um do outro, os dois não se mexiam. Na verdade, parecia que iam se beijar e Harry não conseguiu imaginar uma situação menos romântica para o primeiro beijo dos dois... que acabou por não acontecer, já que a Professora McGonnagall surgiu nesse momento e disse, com voz fria:  
- Weasley, saia de cima da Granger, se não quiser esmagá-la. - Ron ficou mais vermelho do que um tomate, enquanto a professora o levantava por um braço e, depois, fazia o mesmo com Hermione. - E você, Granger, vá ter com a Madame Pomfrey, para ela curar a sua cabeça.  
Hermione se levantou sem dizer uma palavra nem olhar para ninguém. Também muito corada, se dirigiu para a enfermaria, levando um jornal na mão.  
McGonnagall continuou, enquanto olhava para o grupo de alunos que assistira a tudo:  
- E vocês, se dispersem, por favor. O espetáculo acabou. - Lançando um olhar enigmático a Rony, retirou-se também, enquanto Gina explicava tudo a Harry, que aproveitara para lhe perguntar o que se passara:  
- A Hermione resolveu ler o Profeta Vespertino quando estávamos descendo as escadas. De repente, leu alguma coisa que a deixou muito perturbada, olhou para trás para nos contar e...  
- ...e pimba! - Concluiu Luna Lovegood, com um olhar mais estranho e ausente ainda do que o costume. - Caiu das escadas. O Rony tentou segurá-la, mas, pimba, rolou pelas escadas abaixo com ela!  
- Eu achei que eles iam se beijar, finalmente. - Comentou Parvati Patil.  
- Eu também. - Concordou Gina. - Não seria sem tempo! A McGonnagall estragou tudo.  
Harry estava surpreendido. Pelos vistos, já todos sabiam que Rony e Hermione gostavam um do outro... menos os próprios! Que coisa irritante! Tinha que fazer alguma coisa.  
Avançando para Rony, que continuava de pé, na frente da escadaria, com ar confuso, perguntou:  
- Você está bem, cara?  
- S... sim... - Gaguejou Rony. - Acho que sim... Mas... e a Hermione?  
- Não se preocupe. - Respondeu Harry. - A Madame Pomfrey cuida dela. E você? Quando é que você vai falar com ela?  
- Com a Madame Pomfrey! Mas eu estou bem... Esses arranhões não são nada...  
- Não, seu idiota! - Exclamou Harry, exasperado. - Com a Hermione!  
As orelhas de Rony voltaram a ficar tão vermelhas que não pareciam fazer parte da sua cabeça.   
- F... falar com a Hermione? - Repetiu. - Eu! Ah... sim... tenho que pedir desculpa por ter caído em cima dela...  
- Rony! - Quase gritou Harry. - Você sabe muito bem do que é que eu estou falando! Eu me refiro aos seus sentimentos!  
Agora, dava para perceber muito bem que as orelhas de Rony pertenciam à sua cabeça, já que o seu rosto inteiro assumira o mesmo tom avermelhado. Sem olhar para Harry, murmurou:  
- Não. Não sei _mesmo_ do que é que você está falando... - E saiu dalí, desaparecendo para o pátio.   
Harry fez menção de segui-lo, mas Gina o parou, o segurando por um braço e dizendo:  
- Deixe ele, Harry. Ele deve querer estar sozinho.  
- Mas...  
- Você conhece o meu irmão tão bem quanto eu. Ele jamais assumirá os seus sentimentos com facilidade. Ele tem um estúpido complexo de inferioridade e acha que não é suficientemente bom para a Mione. - Gina revirou os olhos. - É uma babaquice, eu sei, mas ele é assim, ele morre de vergonha.   
Harry não respondeu. Acabava de lhe ocorrer que, apesar de não ter complexos de inferioridade, também ele tinha vergonha de assumir o que sentia por Gina. Ao mesmo tempo, ecoavam na sua cabeça as palavras de Lupin: "No amor não há espaço para a vergonha" e sentiu uma vontade incontrolável de beijar a ruivinha.  
Olhou em seu redor. Parvati e Lilá conversavam animadamente num canto, enquanto Luna parecia perdida em pensamentos, cantarolando baixinho "Weasley é o nosso rei". Se fizesse alguma coisa, talvez elas não dessem por nada... ou talvez notassem e ele tinha vergonha... mas, caramba, "no amor não há espaço para a vergonha", pensou.  
Num impulso, agarrou Gina pelos ombros e a beijou. No começo, ela pareceu surpreendida, mas depois correspondeu. Foi o beijo mais longo e delicioso que Harry dera e recebera em toda a sua vida. O seu coração batia descompassado e ele não conseguia pensar em mais nada. Sentia que o chão fugia debaixo dos seus pés, como se flutuasse... Nada mais importava naquele momento, que ele desejou que se prolongasse eternamente.


	11. Perigo Eminente

Foi Hermione quem interrompeu o beijo entre Harry e Gina, correndo na direção deles e estacando, muito corada e ainda com o jornal na mão.  
- Harry... Gina... - Gaguejou. - Desculpem... quer dizer, eu estou muito feliz por vos ver assim... tão... próximos, mas... Oh, raios, desculpem interromper! - Ficou ainda mais vermelha, olhando-os com ar desconcertado.  
- Está tudo bem, Mione. - Disse Gina, igualmente muito corada. - Foi tudo tão de repente que... mas depois falamos sobre isso. O que foi que aconteceu?  
Harry não conseguiu falar. Ainda sentia os lábios de Gina nos seus e desejava ardentemente que Hermione não tivesse aparecido para estragar o momento. Contudo, sabia que a amiga não fizera de propósito e entendia que, sob aquela atrapalhação toda, havia algo importante que ela queria lhes contar.  
Ouviu, então, as suas palavras:  
- É que... tem uma notícia no jornal que... oh, é horrível, vocês têm que ler!  
- O que foi? - Perguntou Harry, alarmado.  
- Cadê o Rony? - Inquiriu Hermione, olhando em seu redor. - Ele também precisa saber...  
- O meu irmão saiu daqui mais depressa que uma Firebolt. - Respondeu Gina. - Não sei para onde ele foi.  
Hermione fez um ar desesperado, que preocupou ainda mais Harry. Porém, naquele momento, Dino Thomas e Simas Finnigan passaram por eles e ouviram a conversa.  
- Desculpem interromper, mas o Weasley passou por nós ainda há pouco. - Disse Dino.  
- Acho que ele foi para a cabana do Hagrid. - Comentou Simas. - Estava com uma cara de quem tinha visto um Dementador...  
- Obrigada, rapazes! - Agradeceu Hermione, começando a correr. De repente, parou, olhando para trás. Harry e Gina continuavam parados, no mesmo lugar. - Então! - Perguntou, impacientemente. - Vamos!  
Harry e Gina se entreolharam e a seguiram, o mais depressa possível, para a cabana de Hagrid. Ele e Rony estavam sentados no chão, no jardim das abóboras. Pareciam estar tendo uma conversa particular e importante, já que, quando Harry, Gina e Hermione chegaram, os dois se calaram e as orelhas de Rony assumiram um tom violentamente avermelhado.  
-Aí está você, Rony! - Exclamou Hermione, ofegante. - Precisamos muito falar com você!  
Rony baixou os olhos e corou ainda mais, falando, com um tom de voz rouco:  
-Ah, sim?   
Hermione não respondeu. Limitou-se a lhe entregar o exemplar do "Profeta Vespertino" que trazia na mão e disse:  
-Leia você mesmo.  
-Mas o que...  
-Leia alto, por favor.  
À medida que Rony lia, o coração de Harry ia batendo cada vez com mais força. Não. Não podia ser! Logo agora, que as coisas pareciam estar correndo tão bem...  
Segundo o jornal. Os Dementadores que guardavam Azkaban haviam desaparecido e um grupo de Comensais da Morte, liderado por Bellatrix Lestrange, tinham aproveitado para escapar da cadeia.   
-Raios! - Gritou Hagrid, dando um soco tão forte no chão que quase arrancou uma abóbora do solo. - Como se num bastasse o vampiro que resolveu atacar os animais da floresta, desde o início das aulas, agora temos Dementadores e Comensais da Morte soltos por aí!  
-O que... que é que nós vamos fazer? - Inquiriu Rony, muito pálido, de tão assustado.  
-Não sei... - Murmurou Harry. - Bom, a essa hora, já todos os Membros da Ordem devem saber de tudo...  
-Eu num sabia! - Interrompeu Hagrid, irritado.  
Nesse exacto momento, uma coruja cinzenta, de ar imponente, pousou junto de Hagrid, levantando a patinha direita, da qual o meio gigante soltou um rolo de pergaminho. Depois, a ave levantou vôo e desapareceu, enquanto o destinatário da carta a lia.  
-O que foi, Hagrid? - Arriscou Gina.  
Ele suspirou, lhe entregando a carta e respondendo:  
-O Dumbledore leu o jornal e resolveu verificar se essa história era mermo verdade. Infelizmente, Gina, o seu pai confirmou tudo.  
-Quer dizer que é mesmo verdade... - Murmurou Harry. - Eles estão por aí, mesmo...  
Hagrid assentiu com a cabeça, tristemente:  
-Infelizmente, sim, Arry.  
-Oh, Harry! - Exclamou Hermione. - A sua cicatriz! Foi por isso que ela doeu!  
-Grande descoberta! - Resmungou Rony, sem olhar para ela.  
-E agora? - Perguntou Gina. - O que fazemos?  
-Se eu fosse vocês, esperava. Num fazia nada, só esperava. - Respondeu Hagrid. - É isso que eu vou fazer.  
-Mas eu não posso ficar parado! - Protestou Harry. - O Voldemort pode atacar a qualquer momento!  
-Sim... - Suspirou Hagrid. - Mas num tem nada que a gente possa fazer. Só esperar.  
Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina voltaram para dentro do Castelo, com ar pesado. Entraram na salão comunal da Grifinória em silêncio, sem olharem uns para os outros.  
Finalmente, Harry falou, em voz sumida:  
-Eu tenho que falar com o Dumbledore...  
-Esqueça. - Disse Gina, abanando a cabeça. - O que ele vai lhe dizer é exatamente a mesma coisa que o Hagrid disse.  
-Talvez... - Murmurou Harry. - Então, talvez o Lupin...  
-Qual é a diferença? - Inquiriu Rony. - Esse é outro que vai lhe mandar ficar quieto no seu canto.  
-E com toda a razão! - Exclamou Hermione. - Acho que o Hagrid, pelo menos dessa vez, foi sensato. - Ignorou os olhares de censura de Harry e Rony. - Por muito que nos sintamos aflitos e de pés e mãos atados, não tem mesmo nada que possamos fazer. Tenho certeza de que seria isso que o Dumbledore e o Lupin diriam. Por enquanto, o melhor que temos a fazer é esperar.  
-Não! - Disse Harry. - Eu vou ao Largo Grimmauld, pela lareira, falar com o Dumbledore.  
-Não, Harry! - Protestou Hermione. - A rede de Flu ainda pode estar sendo vigiada! Nunca se sabe o que aquele louco do Ministro da Magia pode fazer ou deixar de fazer!  
-Isso é verdade. - Alvitrou Rony. - Até o meu pai diz que o cara é esquisito p'ra caramba e que deve ter pirado da batatinha.  
-Oh! - Gemeu Harry, angustiado. - Então, o que é que a gente faz? Esperamos que algum Dementador, ou Devorador da Morte ou o próprio Voldemort apareça para nos matar?  
-Ou um vampiro... - Comentou Hermione, que Gina imediatamente fulminou com o olhar, inquirindo:  
-Do que é que você está falando?   
-Do vampiro de que o Hagrid falou. - Respondeu Hermione, pensativa. - É natural que o V... Voldemort queira ter do seu lado todo o tipo de criaturas perigosas... e, por aquilo que o Hagrid disse, está um vampiro à solta na floresta.  
-Não seja tonta, Mione! - Exclamou Gina, pálida. - Esse vampiro jamais se juntaria a Voldemort!  
-Como é que você sabe! - Inquiriu Ron, muito espantado.  
De pálida, Gina tornou-se da cor dos seus cabelos ruivos flamejantes e gaguejou:   
-S... sei, porque... ora, não sei, mas... não parece ser um vampiro mau, não é? Quer dizer, o Hagrid disse que ele estava atacando animais. Um vampiro só ataca animais quando não quer atacar pessoas... não é, Mione?  
-Porque você pergunta para mim?  
-Ora, porque você sempre sabe tudo!  
Hermione se fez escarlate:  
-Por acaso, confesso que, se você não falasse nisso, eu jamais me lembraria. É verdade, sim. Não deve ser um vampiro mau... mas... ainda assim, tem algo que me intriga nessa história...  
-O que é? - Quis saber Harry.  
-Oh! - Gemeu Gina, em tom estranhamente exasperado. - Não sei porque é que vocês insistem em falar nesse assunto!  
-É que... - Hermione corou. - Gina... Ron... Vocês não vão gostar nada daquilo que eu vou dizer, mas... eu acho que o vampiro... acho que o vampiro é a Professora Hollow.


	12. O Vampiro

O quê! - Vociferou Ron. - Ah, não, Mione, dessa vez você foi mesmo longe demais!  
Hermione corou mais ainda, com lágrimas nos olhos:  
-Por favor, Rony! - Pediu. - Me deixe explicar!  
-Você não vai explicar nada! - Bradou Gina, furiosa. - A Mary é uma das melhores pessoas que eu já conheci em toda a minha vida! Apesar de ela ser dez anos mais velha do que eu e morar tão longe, sempre me tratou como uma grande amiga. Nós desabafamos uma com a outra, trocamos segredos... e eu não vou admitir que você estrague a reputação da minha prima por causa dos seus ciúmes! Se você não quer assumir o que sente, pelo menos trate de disfarçar melhor!  
Gina saiu, furiosa, do salão comunal, enquanto Hermione se debulhava em lágrimas:  
-Eu não falei por mal... Se ela, ao menos, me escutasse...  
-Escutasse o quê, Mione? - Inquiriu Harry, pasmo com a cena que acabara de presenciar. Olhou para Rony. O amigo parecia estranhamente ausente e ele teve certeza de que aquele estado se devia ao que Gina dissera sobre os ciúmes de Hermione. - Que você acha que a prima dela é uma vampira assassina?  
-Eu _não acho_ isso! - Protestou Hermione, chorosa. - Eu não acho que ela seja assassina... ou melhor, é, por natureza, mas não por vontade própria. É por isso que ela ataca animais, para não ter que atacar gente!  
Rony pareceu sair do seu transe, mas o tom de voz ainda era esquisito, quando perguntou:  
-E o que é que faz você ter tanta certeza de que o vampiro é a Mary?   
Hermione suspirou e baixou os olhos. Dava para perceber que não queria encará-lo. Contudo, respondeu:  
-Eu não tenho certeza... é só uma desconfiança...  
-Mas porquê? - Insistiu Harry.  
-Por causa dos sumiços dela. - Explicou Hermione. - Nós sabemos que ela desaparece de noite e volta depois, muitas vezes só passados dois dias, com aquele ar cansado... e vocês não lembram da conversa dela com o Lupin? Ele disse que _ninguém_ o poderia entender como ela o entende. E a sua mãe, Rony! - Finalmente, olhou para ele, sem, contudo, encará-lo nos olhos. - Você lembra como ela ficou tão preocupada quando soube que a Professora Hollow ia casar com o Lupin? Ela disse que ia ser muito difícil a vida entre duas pessoas com problemas tão graves... E o Hagrid! O Hagrid disse que os ataques do vampiro começaram no início das aulas, ou seja, quando ela se tornou professora em Hogwarts. Não faz sentido?  
-Faz... - Murmurou Rony. - Mas se ela fosse vampira, eu saberia...  
Contudo, Rony não parecia totalmente convencido.

Aquela noite foi deveras agitada para Harry. Pesadelos o assaltaram, com Bellatrix matando Rony com uma gargalhada gélida e ele se recriminando por não ter lhe falado da sua relação com Gina.  
O sonho mudou; Harry via, agora, Mary Hollow, com os caninos aguçados, tentando morder Hagrid. Hermione e Lupin assistiam, sem fazer nada, mas Lupin dizia, em voz profunda: "Somos iguais, Mary!", enquanto Hermione falava num tom agudo de sabichona: "Eu não dizia?"  
Harry acordou, escorrendo suor por todos os poros. Na cama ao lado, Rony roncava, ao mesmo tempo que sonhava alto: "Vamos, Hermione, só um beijinho... Só um... Isso..."  
Harry não conseguia voltar a dormir. Os roncos e palavras soltas do amigo, aliados à angústia dos pesadelos e dos últimos acontecimentos, não deixavam que ele tornasse a pegar no sono.   
Resolveu, então, descer. Se dirigiu para o corredor, onde se deteve, ao escutar a voz de Gina, vinda do escritório da professora Hollow.  
-Tenha calma, Mary. - Dizia ela. - Eu não vou deixar que ninguém desvende o seu segredo.  
-Mas a Hermione Granger já está desconfiada. - Era a voz aflita da professora. - O que é que eu vou fazer? Se me descobrem, os pais dos alunos vão protestar e eu vou ser afastada de Hogwarts, ou vou ter que me afastar antes que eles protestem, tal como aconteceu com o Remo!  
-Não diga isso, Mary. Mal ou bem, você sempre tem a protecção da Umbridge.  
A professora soltou uma gargalhada triste:  
-Não, Gina. Primeiro, isso não adiantaria nada, se os pais dos alunos ficassem contra mim e depois... bom... os tempos de glória da tia Dolores no Ministério já vão bem longe. Na verdade, eu nem sei como foi possível o Ministro mandá-la de volta para Hogwarts. Ele não a suporta!  
-Bom... Mas eu vou lhe ajudar! - Garantiu Gina. - Se depender de mim, ninguém vai descobrir o seu segredo.  
-Obrigada... - Murmurou Mary, em voz sumida. - Ai, era só o que me faltava! Parece que, de repente, tudo na minha vida começou a desandar!  
-Oh, Mary... - A voz de Gina era triste. - Os seus pais continuam não aceitando o seu casamento com o Lupin?  
Ouviu-se uma fungadela e o tom de voz choroso da professora.  
-De um momento para o outro, eles resolveram me tratar como se eu não passasse de uma adolescente rebelde. Querem me levar de volta para Portugal, como se eu não fosse maior de idade e independente faz muito tempo! Eles têm medo que o Remo estrague a minha vida... como se a minha vida fosse boa! Eles acham que eu não vou conseguir ser feliz casada com um lobisomem... como se eu conseguisse ser feliz _sem_ ele! O pior de tudo é que o Remo é tão bem-comportado que é bem capaz de me abandonar, para me proteger! Eu não suportaria uma coisa dessas, Gina!  
Harry ouviu Mary soluçar e Gina tentando acalmá-la:  
-Pronto, Mary, não fique assim. Vá se deitar, tente dormir...   
Mary respirou fundo:  
-O que eu queria mesmo era dar uma volta no jardim, sabe... respirar um pouco de ar puro... mas não posso sequer ver um único raio de luar... - O seu tom de voz era profundamente desgostoso. - Essa é uma das vantagens dos lobisomens sobre os vampiros. Eles só se transformam em noite de lua-cheia, enquanto para nós basta um único raio de luar... Fico o mês inteiro esperando pela lua-nova, para poder me sentir livre...  
-Quer que eu vá pegar um copo de água para você? - Perguntou Gina.  
-Quero, sim. - Foi a resposta. - Obrigada, Gina... obrigada por tudo. Você é uma menina maravilhosa.  
Harry viu Gina sair do escritório e tudo aconteceu numa fração de segundos: a porta aberta por ela deixou passar um raio de luar, vindo da janela principal do corredor. Gina olhou para dentro do escritório e soltou um grito, enquanto se ouviu a voz de Mary, sufocada:  
-Gina, fuja! Saia daqui, por favor, saia!  
Harry a viu fugindo dali o mais rápido que as pernas lhe permitiam. Viu, também, Mary Hollow saindo do escritório, transfigurada: os seus olhos castanhos estavam agora vermelhos e os lábios, também de um vermelho-sangue, deixavam ver dois caninos pontiagudos saindo da sua boca. Abafou um grito, quando a viu seguindo Gina, correndo, e a seguiu, também, o mais rapidamente que pode.  
Viu Mary, vampirizada, seguindo a prima até à orla da floresta e agarrá-la, abrindo a boca de caninos afiados. Não tinha que se baixar para mordê-la. Eram do mesmo tamanho e isso facilitava muitíssimo o ataque.  
Harry ficou como se estivesse congelado, perante tal cena. Não sabia porquê, mas não conseguia agir. Tentava se convencer de que tudo não passava de mais um pesadelo, enquanto via Mary inclinar a cabeça para morder Gina, que implorava, apavorada:  
-Mary, páre com isso! Você é boa, não pode morder um ser-humano! Pense em como você se sentirá amanhã. - Gina começou a chorar. - Mary... Mary, por favor, resista a essa maldição! Você consegue, você é boa! Mary... Mary, sou eu... a Gina!  
Harry só conseguia se lembrar, com todo o horror, de quando vira Lupin se transformar num lobisomem descontrolado.  
De repente, a vampira olhou a prima nos olhos e a largou, baixando a cabeça e respirando, ofegante. Gina parecia aliviada. Só então Harry conseguiu se mover... e imediatamente se arrependeu: o barulho que fez ao pisar umas folhas secas despoletou, de novo, o transe vampírico em Mary que, imediatamente, tornou a agarrar Gina, pronta para mordê-la.   
Dessa vez, porém, Harry não ficou parado. Apontando a varinha à professora, gritou:  
-Petrificus Totalus!   
Imediatamente, Mary caiu no chão, petrificada. Soluçando sem parar, Gina correu para Harry, que a abraçou fortemente, dizendo:  
-Está tudo bem, agora. Está tudo bem...


	13. O Regresso do Mal

**N/A:** Há algo que preciso esclarecer: já me alertaram para o fato de a história de Lupin e Mary parecer um plágio de um filme chamado "Underworld", onde, ao que parece, existe um amor proibido entre uma vampira e um lobisomem.  
Quero deixar bem claro que nunca ouvi falar em tal filme.  
Mary Hollow foi uma personagem que criei já faz muito tempo, muito antes de me aventurar a escrever fanfictions. Quando resolvi escrever essa e incluir a minha vampira, achei que a história dela estava tão parecida com a de Lupin que parecia plágio. Então, percebi que, com histórias tão parecidas, eles só poderiam se apaixonar um pelo outro... e assim nasceu o romance Remo/Mary.

O dia estava quase amanhecendo quando Harry e Gina levaram Mary para a cabana de Hagrid, pedindo-lhe que tomasse conta dela.  
Depois de dormirem um pouco, Harry e Gina se levantaram antes dos outros e correram para a cabana, logo depois de Gina escrever uma carta, que enviou para alguém, por uma coruja do colégio.  
Mary continuava inanimada, no sofá, mas já não estava petrificada; simplesmente adormecida. Os seus lábios tinham voltado ao cor-de-rosa habitual e não se via qualquer sinal dos caninos afiados. Tinha uma expressão serena.  
Pouco depois, Mary acordou e se sentou no sofá, mostrando os olhos novamente castanhos, mas muito, muito tristes. Harry percebeu que ela se lembrava do que sucedera.  
Olhou em volta e se entou no sofá, encarando Hagrid que, em pé, do seu lado, com todo o seu tamanhão, fazia um contraste imenso com o tamanho delicado dela.  
Nesse momento, alguém bateu à porta.  
-Quem é? - Perguntou Hagrid, com voz de trovão.  
-Somos nós! - Ouviu-se a voz de Hermione.  
Hagrid abriu a porta e ela entrou na cabana, seguida de Rony, que olhou para Harry, Gina, Mary e Hagrid com ar interrogativo, exclamando:  
-Harry! Nós procuramos você por tudo quanto é canto! A Luna falou que você tinha vindo para cá, com a Gina, logo que amanheceu...  
-O que foi que aconteceu? - Inquiriu Hermione.  
Foi Mary quem respondeu, com um tom de voz triste e pesado:  
-Aconteceu exactamente aquilo que você desconfiava em relação a mim, Granger.  
-Mary! - Exclamou Gina, escandalizada.  
-Não faz mal. - Continuou a professora. - Não vejo motivo para esconder de vocês. O Hagrid é membro da Ordem e vocês são futuros membros, por isso... é até bom que vocês saibam... - Respirando fundo, continuou. - Eu sou uma vampira.  
-Eu sabia! - Exclamou Hermione, num tom incrivelmente parecido com o do sonho de Harry.  
-Como é que _eu_ não sabia! - Inquiriu Ron, parecendo ofendido. - Gina, você já sabia?  
A irmã baixou os olhos:  
-Sim, Ron. Sabia...  
-E os nossos pais, também?  
-Sim, Ron. Os nossos pais, também...  
-O Percy? O Gui? O Carlinhos?   
-Bom... o Percy não sabe de nada... eu acho... e creio que o Carlinhos também não... mas não tenho a certeza... mas... o Gui sabe, porque ele estudou em Hogwarts ao mesmo tempo que ela e, como eram primos, eles...  
-Excelente! - Interrompeu Rony, chocado. - Eu tenho uma vampira na família e todos sabem, menos eu! Porque é que eu sou sempre excluído?   
-Calma, Rony. - Pediu Mary. - Eu tenho certeza de que ninguém excluiu você de propósito. Não é uma coisa que eu goste de apregoar. As pessoas que sabem de uma forma ou de outra, foram descobrindo...  
-E porque é que a professora resolveu atacar os animais da floresta? - Rosnou Hagrid, com ar desconfiado.  
Mary baixou os olhos e respondeu:  
-Eu não queria atacar seres-humanos...  
Nesse momento, ouviram bater na porta de novo.  
-Quem é? - Perguntou Hagrid, mais uma vez.   
-Sou eu, Lupin. - Eles escutaram a voz preocupada, do outro lado da porta. Mary estremeceu, quando Hagrid a abriu, deixando passar Lupin. Ele estava pálido, parecia ter outra vez muitos mais fios brancos no cabelo e tinha um ar cansado, quase doente... o mesmo aspecto a que Harry estava acostumado, mas que fazia muito tempo que já não via.  
-Remo! - Gemeu a Professora Hollow.   
-Mary! - Lupin correu para ela e segurou-lhe nas mãos, se ajoelhando para poder encará-la nos olhos. - A Gina me mandou uma coruja contando o que se passou. Como é que você está?  
Mary se lançou nos braços de Lupin, soluçando:  
-Oh, Remo, eu quase mordi a Gina!  
-O quê? - Gritou Rony, empalidecendo, enquanto Hermione recuava, com ar assombrado.  
-Calma, Mary. - Dizia Lupin, lhe acariciando os cabelos. - Já passou, pronto, já passou... Eu estou aqui, do seu lado... e vou estar sempre...  
-Sempre? - Suspirou a professora, que parecia estar prestes a ter uma crise nervosa. - Mesmo com os meus pais dizendo que você vai estragar a minha vida?  
-Mary... - Começou Lupin, em voz firme. Desfez o abraço, segurou nos ombros dela e a abanou, dizendo, com uma ruga surgindo na testa, entre os olhos fixos nos dela. - Nós já conversámos sobre isso e eu já lhe prometi que não vou lhe abandonar nunca, fui claro? - A voz dele se suavizou. - Eu vou estar sempre do seu lado, vou lhe proteger sempre... mesmo que eu tenha que lutar contra tudo e contra todos!   
Os dois se abraçaram, enquanto Harry se sentia constrangido por presenciar tal cena. Além disso, tinha que falar com Lupin, mas... caramba, ele se sentia mal em interrompê-lo. No entanto, a vontade de falar foi mais forte. Pigarreou e disse:   
-Lupin... Remo... ah... desculpem interromper, mas... eu preciso de falar com você.  
Lupin largou a noiva e o olhou de alto a baixo, esboçando um leve sorriso:  
-Você leu o "Profeta Vespertino", não foi?  
-S... sim... - Gaguejou Harry. - Bem... eu... eu queria saber...  
-Você queria saber o que pode fazer nesse momento, não é, Harry?  
-É isso mesmo. - Assentiu Harry.  
-Bom... - Suspirou Lupin. - Nesse caso, só tenho a lhe dizer uma coisa: infelizmente, não há nada que você possa fazer... a não ser esperar.  
Harry olhou, desconcertado, para os amigos e viu Hermione com um ar ligeiramente triunfante, como quem diz: "Eu não disse?"

-Namorados! - Berrou Rony, atarantado, parando a meio da rua, no meio de mais uma visita a Hogsmeade.  
-Isso mesmo. - Respondeu Gina, dando o braço a Harry. - Eu e o Harry, agora, somos namorados.  
-D... desde quando! - Inquiriu o irmão.   
Foi Hermione quem respondeu:  
-Pelo menos, desde ontem, antes de eu mostrar o "Profeta Vespertino" para vocês...   
Rony olhou, desorientado, para a amiga:  
-Você... você sabia?  
-Bom... - Gaguejou Hermione. - Só soube ontem.   
-Você soube quando começou. - Concluiu Gina, para logo se arrepender, ao ver o irmão completamente vermelho.   
-Sempre o último a saber! - Bradou Rony. - Sou sempre o último a saber de tudo!  
-Calma, cara! - Pediu Harry. - Nós não tivemos tempo de te contar... e, para dizer à verdade, eu não sabia qual seria a sua reação quando você soubesse...  
-Bem... agora, você já sabe! - Resmungou Rony.  
-Ah, vamos, Rony! - Exclamou Harry. - Você não pode, pelo menos, ficar feliz por nós?   
Rony olhou para ele e o tom vermelho desapareceu do seu rosto ao encarar o amigo.  
-Claro, cara. - Disse, esboçando um largo sorriso. - Antes você do que um desses idiotas que ela namorou. Pelo menos, com você, eu sei que ela está em boas mãos. Me dê um abraço!  
Os dois amigos se abraçaram, felizes, até que, de repente, um frio gélido os invadiu e toda a felicidade desapareceu, como se fosse sugada.  
Uma dúzia de Dementadores se aproximavam perigosamente, liderados por Bellatrix Lestrange e Lúcio Malfoy.


	14. Início da Batalha Final

Estavam rodeados por Dementadores por todos os lados. Em uníssono, os quatro amigos berraram, de varinhas erguidas:  
-Expecto Patronum!   
Os patronos prateados de cada um avançaram contra aquelas horríveis criaturas que, contudo, não desapareceram. Se limitaram a se afastar alguns metros enquanto Bellatrix soltava uma gargalhada terrível:  
-Já não é só é assim que os bebês conseguem afastar os mauzões!   
Lúcio Malfoy riu, também. O tom era semelhante ao dela e a forma como ambos olhavam para Harry e seus amigos não era muito menos assustadora do que os Dementadores.  
Mais Comensais da Morte começaram a se aproximar. Harry reconheceu neles vários daqueles que, no quinto ano, haviam comparecido à luta no Departamento dos Mistérios. Contudo, havia algumas caras novas, entre as quais Draco Malfoy e os seus dois amigos, Crabbe e Goyle.  
Lúcio soltou nova gargalhada:  
-Vejo que você está pronto, meu filho!  
Draco sorriu.   
-Sim, meu pai. Estou pronto para lutar a seu lado.  
-Lutar a meu lado? - Lúcio riu, ainda mais. Um riso frio, metálico, sem sentimento. - Não, Draco. Pronto para o sacrifício.   
-Sacrifício! - Era notório que Draco não percebia mesmo o que se passava.  
-Draco, querido... é uma pena, mas vou ter que eliminar você... - Disse Lúcio, calmamente, para horror de Harry.  
-O quê! - Gritou Draco, igualmente apavorado.  
-Ordens superiores. - Disse Lúcio, sem uma ponta de amargura na voz. - O senhor das trevas nos ordenou que sacrificássemos as nossas crias, como prova de fidelidade.   
Crabbe e Goyle tremia como varas verdes. Por mais estúpidos que fossem, dava para perceber que eles haviam captado a mensagem. Tanto eles como Draco iriam morrer naquele momento, às mãos dos próprios pais.  
-Nããããão! - Gritou Crabbe, para logo ser atingido por um raio, vindo da varinha do seu pai, um dos Comensais da Morte, que acabava de gritar:  
-Avada Kedavra!  
Logo em seguida, Lúcio Malfoy e o pai de Goyle proferiram as mesmas palavras, apontando as varinhas aos filhos e os matando sem hesitar e nem olhando mais para os corpos, inertes, no chão.  
Harry sentiu uma tontura. Já tinha visto muita coisa pavorosa, mas aquela cena ultrapassava tudo: pais matando os próprios filhos a sangue-frio e sem um mínimo de remorso, se qualquer sentimento...  
A trilha sonora não poderia ser mais assustadora: Bellatrix soltou uma gargalhada e aplaudiu:  
-Bravo! O senhor das trevas vai ficar felicíssimo! A vossa lealdade está comprovada!  
Depois, se virou para um Comensal cujo rosto não era totalmente desconhecido para Harry. O homem estava pálido e se deixou cair, de joelhos, no chão.  
-Quanto a você - Começou ela. -, não sei que vamos fazer... Você resistiu tanto à Maldição Imperius que tínhamos que lançá-la para você várias vezes por semana. É incrível como você pode resistir tanto! Você foi um homem de fibra, tentou fazer o melhor pelo Ministério... Mas agora acabou. Você nunca foi muito útil para nós, com essa sua mania de seguir o caminho certo. Agora, já não precisamos de você para nada.  
Apontando a varinha para o homem que se achava ajoelhado no chão, a seguidora de Voldemort lhe apontou a varinha e disse simplesmente: "Avada Kedavra", enquanto a sua vítima era atingida por um raio de luz verde e caía, inanimada, no chão.  
Com horror, Harry assistiu a toda a cena: viu Bellatrix matar friamente o homem que, então entendeu, era o Ministro da Magia. Tudo fazia sentido. O pobre homem era um político honesto, tinha feito tudo da melhor forma possível e até conseguira o incrível feito de resistir à Maldição Imperius, por amor à espécie bruxa... As suas atitudes revoltantes haviam sido, certamente, tomadas, enquanto ele se achava sob a maldição...   
Harry sentiu uma onda de tristeza e revolta, perante todas aquelas mortes horríveis a sangue-frio: pais que mataram os próprios filhos... a mesma louca que matara Sírius assassinara sem hesitação um inocente...  
Começava a se sentir cada vez mais enjoado e a sua cicatriz ardia furiosamente.  
-Alí estão eles! - Ouviu-se a voz de Tonks, atrás deles. - Parabéns, Mary, o seu dom de vidente é absolutamente fantástico!  
Harry olhou para trás e deu de caras com Tonks, Mary, Lupin, Moody Olho-Tonto e Hagrid. Snape os seguia, um pouco afastado e, mais ao longe, estranhamente, também Luna Lovegood e Neville Longbottom acorriam ao local.  
De repente, se ouviu uma voz mais gélida ainda do que a de Lúcio Malfoy e Harry estremeceu, com a cicatriz ardendo. Lord Voldemort acabara de chegar, acompanhado por Pedro Pettigrew.  
-Muito bem! - Aplaudiu o senhor das trevas. - Quase todos reunidos! Bom trabalho, Bella, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle... Agora, chegou a minha vez de me divertir... não é, Potter?  
Olhou para Harry com os seus olhos vermelhos e rosto de serpente e a cicatriz que os ligava doeu com a maior intensidade de sempre. Harry se deixou cair, sem forças, enquanto Voldemort lhe apontava a varinha, murmurava um feitiço e fazia nascer uma espécie de bolha de vidro inquebrável em redor dele, o impossibilitando de fugir ou efetuar qualquer tipo de feitiço.  
Ria, com a sua gargalhada terrível.   
-Muito bem, Potter, você fica para o fim. Vai ficar aí, a me vendo destruir os seus amiguinhos, um por um. Rabicho! - Acrescentou, se virando para Pettigrew, o homem com ar de ratazana covarde que o acompanhava. - Cuide do seu amigo lobisomem. Eles só podem ser mortos com uma bala de prata... a sua mão é de prata, portanto... bom, você sabe o que fazer.  
Tremendo, Pettigrew se aproximou de Lupin, mas, antes que algum dos dois pudesse fazer alguma coisa, Mary se jogou para cima de Pettigrew, gritando:  
-Nem pense nisso!  
Pettigrew caiu em cima de Lupin e a sua varinha voou para longe. Mary caíra em cima dele e lhe prendia as mãos atrás das costas, enquanto Voldemort ria e aplaudia:  
-Que belo espetáculo! Uma quase-anã bancando a heroína e um lobisomem desse tamanho precisando dela para defendê-lo!  
-Você está bem? - Perguntou Mary a Lupin, que a olhava, de olhos esbugalhados.  
-S... sim... - Gaguejou ele. Tentando se mexer, gemeu e acrescentou: "Acho que quebrei um braço..."  
Mary assumiu um ar assustadoramente furioso e levantou Pettigrew, com toda a força, perante o ar pasmado do noivo e assustado da vítima, a quem apontou a varinha e que imediatamente lhe pediu, tremendo da cabeça aos pés:  
-P... por favor, mocinha, não faça mal a um homem sem varinha...  
Mary guardou a varinha no bolso e gritou:  
-Venha cá, Rabicho, lute como um homem! Mas como um Trouxa!  
Voldemort ria cada vez mais. Todos pareciam ter parado para a assistir à cena.  
Pettigrew parecia positivamente apavorado. Prostrado aos pés de Lupin, implorou:  
-Por favor, Remo, me salve... em nome da nossa velha amizade... faz ela parar...  
Antes que Lupin pudesse dizer uma palavra, Mary olhou Pettigrew com ar enojado e cuspiu na cara dele, exclamando:  
-Você não passa de um verme nojento!  
De repente, Pettigrew lançou a mão ao bolso de Mary, tentando lhe roubar a varinha. Todavia, ela teve bons reflexos e o agarrou, esmurrando-o no nariz e o derrubando.  
-Isso foi por você tentar roubar a minha varinha! - Bradou, continuando a lhe distribuir socos e pontapés, enquanto enumerava as suas razões, completamente fora de si. - Isso é por você ter traído os seus amigos! Isso é por você ter deixado morrer os pais do Harry! Isso é por você ter se passado para o lado da trevas! Isso é por você ter traído e enganado o Rony! Isso é por você ter deixado o Sírius ser preso! Isso é por você ter tentado matar o Remo! E Isso é por você não passar de um verme nojento!   
Pettigrew acabou por perder os sentidos, se deixando cair o chão, com sangue escorrendo pelo nariz e pela boca.  
-Já chega! - Bradou Voldemort. Estava desconcertado, como Harry nunca o vira. - A diversão acabou! Bella, faça as honras da casa.   
Imediatamente, Bellatrix apontou a varinha para Mary.  
-Avada... - Não conseguiu concluir o feitiço, uma vez que Lupin a desconcentrou, gritando um sonoro e aflitivo:  
-NÃÃÂÂÂOOOOO!   
Ao mesmo tempo, Lupin se colocou na frente de Mary, pronto a salvá-la com a própria vida e Tonks se precipitou sobre Bellatrix e a derrubou, lhe apontando a varinha e vociferando:  
-E isso é por você tentar matar a minha melhor amiga, _querida tia_ Bellatrix! Avada Kedavra!  
Nesse momento, uma luz verde saiu da varinha de Tonks, atingindo Bellatrix, que parou de se debater, caindo, morta, no chão.  
Harry tremia. Sempre achara que estava preparado para enfrentar Voldemort, mas ver tantas mortes acontecendo de uma só vez começava a ser demais para ele. Começou a se lembrar de Sírius, que lhe contara que Tonks era filha de Andrómeda, a sua prima preferida... irmã de Bellatrix... a mesma Bellatrix que o havia matado... a mesma Bellatrix que acabara de morrer na sua frente, pelas mãos da sobrinha Nymphadora Tonks...  
-Eu não disse que já chegava? - Bradou Voldemort, furioso. - Vocês estão querendo brincar, é? - Nesse momento, pousou os olhos em Snape e sorriu. - Olha, olha, quem é ele... Severo Snape, o traidor, finalmente frente a frente!  
Harry desviou o seu olhar para Snape. Os olhos do Professor de Poções brilhavam de ódio, enquanto olhava para Voldemort, dizendo:   
-Não sabe como eu esperei por esse dia, senhor das trevas.   
-Snape, Snape... - Falou Voldemort, em tom falsamente indulgente. - Porquê tanta raiva em relação a mim? Você poderia ter o mundo nas mãos se tivesse ficado do meu lado...   
-Você matou a minha Lilian! - Gritou Severo, com os olhos raiados de sangue. - Ela não me quis, preferiu o arrogante do Potter, mas eu a amava! Eu amava e você a matou!  
O estômago de Harry deu um pulo. Depois de tanto horror, aquela revelação bombástica: Snape fora apaixonado pela sua mãe... Isso explicava muita coisa...


	15. Tudo ou Nada

**N/A-** Esse capítulo inclui uma cena ligeiramente parecida com uma cena referida de passagem na maravilhosa fanfiction "After The End". Não me inspirei nela, já estava na minha sinopse, mas aproveito para deixar aqui a minha homenagem a Arabella e Szenya, as autoras de "After The End", a primeira fanfiction que li e uma das minhas favoritas (apesar de incluir o shipper que eu mais detesto: Sírius/Lupin).   
**   
**  
-Cale a boca, Snape! - Gritou Voldemort. - Um Comensal da Morte não é capaz de amar. O Malfoy, o Crabbe e o Goyle estão aqui de prova...  
-Essa é a prova de que eu não sou nem nunca serei um Comensal da Morte...  
Snape tinha nos olhos um brilho de raiva misturado com mágoa e dor que Harry jamais vira. Parecia disposto a desafiar e enfrentar Voldemort, arriscando tudo em nome de um passado perdido.  
-O senhor das trevas mandou você calar a boca! - Rosnou Malfoy.   
-Acabe com ele, Malfoy! - Disse Voldemort, calmamente.   
Imediatamente, Lúcio apontou a varinha para Snape, exclamando:  
-Avada Kedavra!  
Ao mesmo tempo, Snape fazia a mesma coisa. As luzes de ambas as varinhas se misturaram e cada um deles foi parar longe, moribundo. Snape caiu junto da bolha de vidro onde Harry se encontrava e, com esforço, murmurou baixinho:   
-Potter... você consegue me ouvir?  
Em pânico, Harry assentiu com a cabeça, enquanto ouvia Snape dizer, com voz fraca:  
-Diga ao Lupin que a poção está no armário da direita... do meu escritório... - Snape tossiu e Harry sentiu, com grande estranheza, que estava com pena do professor que tanta raiva lhe causara. Nos seus olhos começaram a nascer lágrimas. Snape continuou, cada vez mais baixo e a custo. - E... do lado... tem a poção... a poção que eu fiz para a Hollow... as receitas... as receitas das duas, também... também estão lá...  
Naquele momento, Voldemort percebeu que Snape ainda estava vivo e dizia alguma coisa.  
-O que foi, Snape? - Inquiriu, em tom cortante. - Diga para mim o que você está dizendo para o Potter!   
Contudo, a respiração de Snape foi ficando cada vez mais espaçada, até parar. Harry sentiu um arrepio na espinha, ao mesmo tempo que as lágrimas que se haviam formado nos seus olhos, escorriam, com revolta. Snape stava morto... e Harry, por incrível que pareça, sentia fundo a morte dele, apesar do ódio que sempre os separara.  
-Bem... - Disse Voldemort, olhando, com desprezo, o corpo imóvel de Severo. - Menos um. É uma lástima... O Snape poderia ser um bom aliado... se não tivesse sido traído pelo coração! - Soltou uma gargalhada fria. - O coração! O coração é um empecilho! Bom... nada que uma boa Maldição Imperius não resolva. Weasley?  
Rony estremeceu ao ouvir Voldemort chamá-lo. Muito pálido, se deixou ficar no seu lugar.  
-Weasley! - Voltou Voldemort a chamar. - Venha cá.   
Apavorado, Rony deu um passo em frente. O senhor das trevas o olhou de alto a baixo, inquirindo:  
-Me diga uma coisa, Weasley: o que você faria se eu mandasse você matar os seus amigos?   
Rony não respondeu. Estava demasiado assustado.  
-Weasley! - Chamou Voldemort, impaciente. - Eu lhe fiz uma pergunta! Responda! Se eu mandasse você matar os seus amigos, você os mataria?  
-N...não! - Gritou Rony, olhando Voldemort nos olhos vermelhos, com toda a sua coragem e retidão. - Nunca!   
Voldemort soltou uma gargalhada:  
-Tem certeza?  
-Absoluta! - Exclamou Rony, com a voz trêmula. - Eu jamais mataria os meus amigos! Jamais me passaria para o lado das trevas!  
-Oh, mas você não vai precisar disso! - Riu Voldemort, lhe apontando a varinha. - Imperius!  
Imediatamente, Rony assumiu um ar ausente, quase sonhador e Harry percebeu, com horror, que o amigo estava sob a Maldição Imperius.  
Avançando sobre Harry como um autómato, Rony lhe apontou a varinha, dizendo:  
-Avada Kedavra. - Contudo, a luz verde bateu na bolha de vidro mágico inquebrável que envolvia Harry e se desfez.  
-Idiota! - Berrou Voldemort, impaciente. - Eu sei que o Potter é o seu melhor amigo, mas ele tem que ficar para último, para assistir a tudo! Que tal você matar a Granger?  
Horrorizado, Harry viu Rony se aproximar de Hermione, de varinha em riste. A amiga começou a chorar, pálida e trêmula. Rony avançava, com ar ausente. A pouco e pouco, foi se aproximando de Hermione, até que, ao chegar mais perto, murmurou:   
-Avada... - Algo o impedia de concluir o feitiço. - Avada... Avada... - Harry se lembrou fortemente dos antigos discos riscados do tio Válter e foi com enorme espanto que viu uma grossa lágrima escorrer pelo rosto de Rony, que baixava a varinha e se deixava cair, desmaiado, no chão.  
-Raios! - Praguejou Voldemort, furioso. - O que foi que houve, dessa vez?  
-Foi a força do amor, Tom. - A voz de Dumbledore ecoou no meio deles, enquanto ele se aproximava e, apontando a varinha a Harry, fazia desaparecer a bolha em redor dele.  
O senhor das trevas fez sinal aos Comensais da Morte que, imediatamente, avançaram sobre os amigos de Harry e os membros da Ordem de Fênix, que logo os enfrentaram heroicamente.  
A batalha começara, de verdade.  
Harry empunhou a sua varinha. Estava, finalmente, livre e frente a frente com Voldemort, que exclamou:  
-Accio Varinha! - Imediatamente, a varinha de Harry foi parar às mãos do senhor das trevas e se juntou à dele.  
Ambas as varinhas se fundiram numa só, muito brilhante, soltando faíscas de várias cores.  
Harry sentiu que era o fim. Tudo dera errado. Não havia qualquer saída. Voldemort tinha a sua varinha... tinha toda a força do seu lado...  
O fim da batalha estava próximo... e Harry sentiu que tudo o que vivera até então havia sido em vão.  
Iria morrer e o mundo mágico ficaria sob o domínio das trevas, do mal...


	16. Como Tinha Que Ser

Os Dementadores se aproximavam de novo. Por todos os lados se viam clarões de várias cores e gritos de dores e de feitiços sendo pronunciados.  
Harry viu Moody cair a seu lado, após um grito de "atordoar", seguido de um pequeno clarão. Viu Crabbe apontando a varinha a Luna Lovegood e Lupin segurando, com ar de dor, o braço direito, enquanto apontava a varinha, com a mão esquerda, a Crabbe, gritando:  
-Expelliarmus! - Imediatamente, a varinha do Comensal da Morte voou para a mão de Lupin.  
-Atordoar! - Exclamou Luna Lovegood, ao mesmo, fazendo Crabbe cair, inanimado, no chão. Lupin lançou um sorriso a Luna e piscou o olho a ela, que sorriu para ele, grata.  
Do outro lado, Gina, Tonks e Mary se debatiam com os Comensais da Morte Rookwood, Goyle e MacNair (o mesmo que quase matara o hipógrifo Bicuço no terceiro ano), parecendo um campeonato de esgrima, enquanto Neville e Hagrid se acercavam de Harry.  
-O senhor das trevas concluiu a profecia, porque escolheu você, Harry! - Exclamou Neville, olhando para Harry, com uma espantosa firmeza na voz. - Mas poderia ter sido eu no seu lugar! Por causa dele, os meus pais estão internados em São Mungo! -   
Surpreendentemente, Neville apontou a varinha a Voldemort.  
-Não se preocupe, Arry. - Bradou Hagrid. - Eu não vou deixar que nada lhe aconteça!  
-Acabou a brincadeira! - Exclamou Voldemort. - Já me diverti o suficiente por hoje. Agora, está na hora do final apoteótico! - Rindo, com a sua gargalhada terrível, apontou a varinha faiscante a Harry, dizendo:   
-Avada Kedavra!  
Ao mesmo tempo, Neville proferia o mesmo feitiço, apontando a varinha a Voldemort, enquanto Hagrid se colocava na frente de Harry. Uma enorme explosão de cores, que fez Harry fechar os olhos, foi seguida da escuridão total.   
Harry abriu os olhos. A pouco e pouco, a escuridão foi se dissipando e ele viu, com enorme desgosto, Hagrid caído ao seu lado. Estava morto.  
Do outro lado, Voldemort se desfazia em cinzas, enquanto os Comensais da Morte jaziam no chão, mortos, com as Marcas Negras nos braços desaparecendo. As Marcas que os ligavam a Voldemort os haviam levado à morte, como sempre os levavam para junto do Senhor das trevas. Ele morrera e eles com ele.  
Não havia sinal de Dementadores.  
Luna abraçava Neville, no chão. Hermione levantava Ron, que acabava de acordar. Tonks desatordoava Moody e Mary ajudava Lupin a conjurar uma tala no braço partido.  
Dumbledore não fazia nada. Harry olhou para ele, desesperado:  
-Dumbledore... ele... ele matou o Hagrid!  
-Eu sei... - Respondeu o velho feiticeiro, com tristeza.  
-E o senhor... o senhor não fez nada! - Lágrimas de dor, raiva, revolta e choque escorriam pelo rosto lívido de Harry.  
- Eu não podia fazer nada. - Disse Dumbledore, tristemente. - Estava escrito que eu não poderia interferir. Só você podia levar o Voldemort à completa destruição.  
-Mas não fui eu que o matei! - Exclamou Harry, confuso. - Foi... foi o Neville!  
-Não exatamente. - Corrigiu Dumbledore. - Na verdade, o Neville só ajudou. Foi necessário, sim, mas o que destruiu o Voldemort não foi só a coragem do Neville. Acima de tudo, foi o poder das duas varinhas juntas, fazendo ricochete no feitiço do Neville e aliadas ao grande carinho que o Hagrid tinha por você.   
Harry baixou os olhos, com um nó na garganta:  
-Como... como a minha mãe? A história se repetiu? O Hagrid deu a vida por mim?  
-Sim. - Foi a resposta. - Mas nada teria sido conseguido sem a sua varinha...  
Harry não ouvia mais nada. Ele se sentia extremamente infeliz. Hagrid dera a vida por ele. As únicas coisas positivas de toda aquela tarde sangrenta era que tudo havia, finalmente, terminado e que ele, Harry, não precisara matar ninguém... Mas vira Malfoy, Crabbe e Goyle morrerem às mãos dos próprios pais, o Ministro da Magia morrendo por ser justo... e Hagrid... Hagrid dera a vida por ele...  
Uma enorme dor de estômago o invadiu. Harry viu tudo escurecer em seu redor e desmaiou.

Desde o dia anterior que Harry, Rony, Hermione, Gina, Neville e Luna se encontravam numa enfermaria em São Mungo, mais em estado de choque por tudo o que se passara do que por qualquer mazela física.   
Harry era, indubitavelmente, aquele que estava pior.  
Depois de tanto tempo, tudo acabara... mas... a que preço? Não conseguia tirar da sua cabeça que, para poder sobreviver, mais uma vez alguém se sacrificara. Não conseguia deixar de se sentir responsável pela morte de Hagrid.  
Não tinha qualquer vontade de comer e muito menos de falar. Gina tentava trazê-lo à realidade. Tentara até fazê-lo rir, dizendo que, naquele estado "catatônico", ele parecia Umbridge quando, no quinto ano, fora atacada pelos centauros.   
Contudo, Harry não riu e Gina, triste, acabou por deixá-lo em paz, resmungando:  
-Pronto, já que você não quer que eu fique aqui, vou falar um pouquinho com o Rony e a Mione e depois volto para o meu quarto.  
Gina estava internada na mesma enfermaria, mas noutro quarto, com Luna e Neville, enquanto Harry se encontrava acompanhado por Harry e Hermione que, até então, ainda não tinham falado um com o outro.  
Gina se sentou na cama de Hermione, lançando um olhar a Harry e suspirando:   
-Bom, pelo menos, agora, vocês não têm mais como fugir.  
-De que é que você está a falando? - Inquiriu Rony.  
-Ora, Rony! - Exclamou a irmã, em tom verdadeiramente irritado. - Não se faça de idiota, que agora já é tarde para isso! Já basta o Harry, que não quer acordar para a vida! Rony... é óbvio que foi o seu amor pela Hermione que fez você resistir à Maldição Imperius e impediu você de matá-la!  
Rony ficou da cor de um tomate maduro e enterrou a cabeça no travesseiro, sem responder.  
-O amor pode tudo. - Concluiu Gina.  
-Nesse caso... - Começou Hermione, nitidamente tentando disfarçar o seu constrangimento. - Você pode ajudar a trazer o Harry de volta à realidade.  
-Eu sei. - Disse Gina. - Mas é melhor deixá-lo assim mais um pouco. Já fiz tudo o que podia, por hoje. Mas garanto para vocês que, amanhã, vou tentar outra vez... e podem ter a certeza de que vou conseguir. Agora, vocês os dois tratem de se entender.  
Piscando o olho para os dois, Gina se dirigiu para Harry, o beijou na testa e saiu do quarto.  
Fez-se um longo e constrangedor silêncio, quebrado, finalmente, minutos mais tarde, pela voz sumida da Hermione:  
-Rony?  
-Mmm?  
-É... é verdade o que a Gina disse? Você... você resistiu à maldição... por... por minha causa? - Hermione corou violentamente. Rony também e só conseguiu responder:  
-É...  
Um novo silêncio reinou no quarto mas, dessa vez, nenhum dos dois conseguiu quebrá-lo.


	17. Todos Encontram o Seu Caminho

No dia seguinte, Rony e Hermione tiveram alta, mas o silêncio entre os dois continuava inquebrável.  
Gina, Luna e Neville também tiveram alta no mesmo dia e visitaram Harry, que percebeu, com surpresa, que Neville era, agora, namorado de Luna e se sentia extremamente orgulhoso por ter ajudado a exterminar Voldemort (ele, Harry, por seu turno, estava aliviado por não ter tido que matar ninguém).  
Os dois saíram do quarto, após a visita, deixando Gina lá dentro, sozinha com Harry.  
-Você viu isso, Harry? - Dizia ela. - Quem diria que a Luna e o Neville... bem, eles são os dois surpreendentes!  
Harry não respondia. Continuava em estado de choque. Gina o olhou nos olhos. O seu olhar revelava uma profunda tristeza contida:  
-Desculpe, Harry, mas você não pode continuar assim. Eu sei que é difícil, mas a vida continua... e eu estou aqui, pronta para começar com você essa nova fase da sua vida. Por favor, Harry, reaja!  
Nos olhos azuis de Gina se formaram lágrimas e ela se aproximou de Harry, o beijando na boca.  
Harry correspondeu ao beijo e a abraçou. Acabara de sair do estado de choque e estava disposto a despertar para uma nova vida. 

No dia seguinte, Harry teve alta e Gina o levou para a Toca. Para além da família, também Hermione estava lá, mas o silêncio entre ela e Rony prosseguia.  
Não aguentando mais o clima entre os amigos, Harry resolveu falar com Rony:  
-Desculpe, cara, mas eu acho que já chega!  
-Você está a falando do quê?   
-Da Mione, claro! Não suporto mais esse clima entre vocês os dois! Estou começando a ficar com saudade dos tempos em que vocês não paravam de brigar!  
-Não se preocupe. - Disse Rony. - Pelo menos, esses tempos não voltam nunca mais.  
Rony deixou Harry sozinho na sala e se retirou, com ar triste. Algum tempo depois, surgiu Hermione e Harry resolveu falar com ela, pela primeira vez. Estava decidido a juntar os amigos de uma vez por todas.  
-Mione... - Começou. - Por favor, pare com esse clima horrível entre você e o Rony. Vocês dois estão se machucando mutuamente.  
-Diga isso a ele! - Resmungou Hermione, com amargura na voz. - É ele quem está me evitando feito um idiota. Ele não fala comigo, foge do assunto... Que situação tão estúpida! Oh, Harry, eu não aguento mais!  
Lançando-se nos braços do amigo, ela começou a chorar. Ele se sentiu meio constrangido e pediu:  
-Calma, Mione. Você tem que fazer alguma coisa...  
Nesse momento, o aparecimento de Gina na sala, acompanhada por Rony, os interrompeu. Ao ver Hermione, Rony corou e virou costas, para tornar a sair da sala. Contudo, ela se levantou de um pulo e se dirigiu para ele, exclamando:  
-Rony, espere! Nós temos que conversar!  
-Porquê? - Inquiriu ele, em tom revoltado. - Você vai rir de mim?  
-Não seja estúpido! - Exclamou ela. - Só quero falar um pouco...   
Rony desviou o olhar e replicou, voltando as costas:  
-Se eu sou estúpido, porque é que você quer falar comigo? Fique aí, falando com o Harry e a Gina, porque eu _não_ quero falar com você.  
Hermione estava à beira das lágrimas e Harry percebeu que ela iria explodir a qualquer momento. De facto, em menos de dez minutos, ela gritou para Rony:   
-Estúpido! Mal-educado! Idiota!  
Furiosa, ela o agarrou por um braço, o obrigando a se virar para ela. Rony a olhou, com certa mágoa e inquiriu, em tom de desafio:  
-O que é que você quer, Senhorita Miolos?  
-Isso! - Berrou Hermione descontrolada, puxando Rony para si e o espantando com um belo beijo na boca, a que ele, após a surpresa inicial, correspondeu.   
Harry e Gina se entreolharam, sorrindo. Finalmente!  
Quando Hermione soltou Rony, olhou para ele, com um sorriso e disse:  
-Você é mesmo um idiota. Você nos fez perder tanto tempo...   
Rony, porém, corado até a raiz dos cabelos, só conseguia gaguejar:  
-Você... você...  
-Eu... eu... - Brincou Hermione, ligeiramente impaciente. - Eu beijei você, sim. Beijei, sim, porque gosto de você. Sempre gostei.   
-Você... você...  
-Sim, Rony, sempre gostei. Todos sabiam que nós gostávamos um do outro... menos nós próprios.  
Rony baixou os olhos:  
-Mas... eu não lhe mereço, Mione. Eu sou um...  
-Um tonto? - Completou ela. - Sim, tonto, estúpido, arrebatado, esculachado, distraído, louco, infantil, engraçado, valente, amigo... e é por tudo isso que eu te adoro, seu... seu tonto!  
Se jogando nos braços de Rony, Hermione tornou a beijá-lo, perante o ar feliz de Harry e Gina. 

Dumbledore convencera Lupin a marcar o casamento para o mesmo dia da festa do final do ano lectivo em Hogwarts. Sempre discreto, Lupin começara por discordar da ideia, mas acabara por não conseguir resistir aos apelos de Mary, a quem a ideia sorrira grandemente.  
O Grande Salão de Hogwarts estava enfeitado com todas as cores possíveis e imaginárias e, no teto, se via um enorme arco-íris, num céu muito, muito azul.  
Dumbledore presidira à cerimónia de casamento, durante o qual Molly e Tonks não pararam de chorar, comovidas, e Gui aproveitara para pedir a Fleur que fosse ela a próxima noiva.  
Mary estava muito bonita, num vestido azul-celeste, com reflexos cor-de-rosa e Lupin parecia dez anos mais novo, com um manto azul-escuro novinho e o cabelo muito bem penteado.  
Os pais de Mary compareceram à cerimónia, apesar do ar apreensivo. Pelos vistos, Lupin conseguira convencê-los de que tudo faria para garantir a felicidade dela.  
-Cuide bem da nossa menina, sim? - Pediu a Srª Hollow, chorosa.  
-Não se preocupe. - Respondeu Lupin, abraçando Mary carinhosamente. - Vou protegê-la com a minha própria vida. Para além disso, a poção que o Snape deixou vai ajudá-la muito.  
Perto de Harry, Rony e Hermione dançavam, com ar muito feliz.  
-Pelo menos, dessa vez, você não me convidou para uma festa como último recurso. - Brincou Hermione, com uma careta. Rony riu e a calou com um beijo.  
-Vamos dançar? - Perguntou a voz de Gina, que estendia a mão para Harry.  
Ele abriu um enorme sorriso e, pegando na mão dela, se levantou e respondeu:  
-Claro, Senhorita Weasley.  
Harry não sabia dançar. Contudo, nos braços de Gina, nada parecia ter importância. Junto deles, Neville e Luna dançavam, agarradinhos, e Harry não pode deixar de sorrir. Sorriu ainda mais ao ver Dumbledore puxar a Professora McGonnagall para dançar.  
Dumbledore voltara para Hogwarts. Era, de novo, o diretor, cargo que, afinal, sempre lhe pertencera por direito. O novo Ministro da magia era, agora, Artur Weasley e Percy teria que se esforçar por agradar ao próprio pai, de quem tanto havia desdenhado. Umbridge fora demitida e desaparecera sem deixar rasto. Os Dementadores voltaram para Azkaban, retomando o seu posto de guardas.  
Todos aqueles que haviam participado da batalha final contra Voldemort eram, agora, heróis e mitos no mundo mágico, o que significava que o preconceito contra Lupin e Mary se transformara numa grande admiração e respeito. Essa mudança o levou Remo a aceitar o convite de Dumbledore para reassumir o posto de Professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas em Hogwarts, onde trabalharia junto da mulher, que continuaria ensinando Adivinhação ao sétimo ano.   
Harry se sentia no meio de um sonho, enquanto rodopiava nos braços de Gina. De repente, olhou para a porta e estremeceu. Um enorme cão preto o olhava fixamente, como se sorrisse. Não! Não podia ser! Era bom demais para ser verdade...  
-Snuffles! - Gaguejou, com o coração disparando.  
-O que foi? - Perguntou Gina.  
Harry a olhou, tremendo de felicidade.  
-O Snuffles, Gina! Ele está ali, junto da porta! Olhe!  
Harry voltou a olhar para o lugar onde acabara de ver a forma canina de Sírius. Gina o imitou. Contudo, o cachorro já não estava lá.  
Harry correu até à porta, mas não viu qualquer sinal de Snuffles... Mas não tinha sido um sonho! Snuffles estivera ali e ele sabia disso, do fundo do seu coração. 

**FIM...**


End file.
